


Unlikely Pair

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Rating will change as time goes and will add to tags as well as time goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Both were fucked over by Lotor. Now they both have to work together to find him in order to redeem themselves and get their charges dropped.





	1. A Chance at Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....I was struck with inspiration and I decided to write a multi chartered slow burn fic about one of my fave pairings and this is an AU where Narti lives and gets brought back to the empire,
> 
> Updates will be on Saturdays

Well Commander Throk...it seems you've been given a chance to redeem yourself."

_Redeem yourself._

The words echoed through his head as he hung there on the slab before the all too familiar masks that had plagued his existence and been the source of his undeserved torment. The words themselves stirred an old, wasted anger inside him that he immediately shoved down.

He looked in slightly as far as his cramped neck could go to stare at them.

"Mm...Wha...?"

There's a soft hiss as the slab's cuffs release him from the hard surface and with nothing holding him up he painfully stumbled forwards with a painful jolt through his body everything a blur in motion as he falls at the Druids robes—he can't really rely if they have feet under there or if they just float—before looking up with a painful crick of his neck. He winced as he's slowly pulled up by his arms, gritting his teeth slightly as more cricks and cracks pop painfully over his spin and shoulders.

The one who spoke—A tall Druid with an ominously authorities aura surrounding him—slowly took the broken commander's chin and tilted his head up.

"I said...you've been given a chance to redeem yourself, Commander."

_Redeem myself for what? Telling the truth?_

He bit his tongue as the words echoed in his mind before being half dragged, half carried off by the pair of Druids gripping his arms.

"Mmmm...where...?"

"You must look presentable for the Emperor when he assigns you your mission."

The Emperor? The Emperor was awake? That...why hadn't he heard about it sooner...?

_Because you didn't matter then but now you have use. Keep your mouth shut and don't blow it for yourself._

Throk could only offer a confused look before he felt his armor being stripped off and then suddenly he's shoved into a room. He grunted when he hit the wall hissing slightly and gritting his teeth when his body trembles slightly from the impact. He slowly looked around at his surroundings with narrowed eyes...

...and have an undignified shout when he's suddenly being sprayed with cleansing fluids along his soar, aching form.

"AAAARGH!"

Stars it was hot and it was hurt like a yupper bite. He grits his teeth with his arms shaking and glaring at nothing in particular. His body shakes as he slowly slides down under the harsh spray of it.

Still...it was nothing compared to being electocuted.

It started to feel soothing after a few minutes and he shakily reaches up to start rubbing at his matted fur from sweating for hours and...well. He looked down shakily and then grits his teeth quietly.

He needs to look presentable. He was going to be given a chance to get everything back that...that that half breed brat had ripped from him.

_I will get it back...I'll get it all back...power, glory, status...nothing will stop me.._

................

She woke with a startled trill.

Then air felt sharp on her lungs and she felt herself trembling slightly...like she hadn't moved for a long while...or breathed for a while for that matter...

_Rowr...?_

She twitched her ears at the familiar sound. Slowly she reached up and slowly felt around for the source of it...the familiar, living source that's been her guide for as long as she could remember...

Theres a familiar brush of fur over her finger tips before a weight slowly climbs onto her chest. She gently reached up her hands shakily and touched the feline's head in a gently stroke.

The world came to here in a slight blur as she reestablished the connection. It swirled a moment, slowly taking shape once again before slowly beginning to become clear...

...she pulled Kova tight to her when she saw Haggar standing over her body as she trembled slightly.

"...Hmph. Your resuscitation was successful."

_Resuscitation...? Why was...? When did I...?_

She tensed metallic slice of a sword echoes through her head and the visage of Prince Lotor—her protector, her friend—swiping his mighty blade down upon her with a expression of strain, anger and distraught. A slight deep hissing escapes from the back of her throat as she slowly strokes over Kova's head trembling.

"You will have time to rest," The witch said quietly, "before presenting yourself to the Emperor."

The familiar light prodding on her mind made her tense before she slowly opened it. She knows the woman before her could force her way in even if she fought back...

_What do you mean by that?_

Kova growled slightly, eyes narrowed at Haggar. Challenging her.

Haggar's expression remained stoic and calm as she looked down at the young half Galra, "...You are being given a chance to redeem yourself and gain a place amongst the Galra Empire. You will be partnered with a Galra chosen by your Emperor for a dangerous mission that, should you succeed, will have you cleared of all charges of treason."

Redemption? For her? After what the Empire has done to her and her family?

_Why should I help you?_

"...You have nothing else. Lotor tried to kill you and your comrades have fled with him to cosmos knows where."

Narti's ears lowered to press to her head at the Witch's words. Kova turned his head away and then nudged under her chin slightly with a chuff. They...left her there...

 _You were in my head._..

"You could have defended yourself but you didn't. Your loyalty is..admirable but useless now."

She barely had time to be startled before Haggar had her hand on her head and was looking down at her as Kova hisses up at the witch with a growl. A heaviness fills her throat as she swallows thickly to try and push it down.

They left her there...they watched Lotor...and they still went with him...

_They left me behind...?_

"The only reason you're alive right now is because I willed it. You are still useful to us and we can make it worth your while. You could have whatever you desire for completing this mission...with one other Galra that is."

Kova raised his head to look at the witch as Narti stroked down his back shakily. Narti tensed slightly as she bowed her head.

She felt the other woman's gaze on her, piercing and ready to strike at a momen's notice should she prove to be difficult.

"...He almost killed you...without a second thought. And never looked back. With your so called comrades. You were so loyal weren't you? You didn't deserve to be cut down even if you were a spy or not..."

The cat's eyes followed the witch of Zarkon as she started to circle the half Galra. Narti tensed up when hands gripped on to her shoulders making her trembled slightly. She swallowed thickly and trembled.

"You deserved better than that. And you can get what you rightly deserve Narti."

Narti trilled weakly as her tail curls up tightly. ...I didn't deserve it...I..I didn't deserve any of that...

There's a fire that slowly alights in her as she trembled. She didn't deserve any of it...after all her years of loyalty...the bonds she'd shared with them...her friends...

... _When do I see the Emperor?_

She didn't need Kova to know Haggar was smiling down at her.

...

The moment they placed him in his quarters he saw nothing was touched, save for the dust that had settled there on his furniture, the floor and his computer console...

"We will retrieve you at the end of the planet's rotation cycle..."

He barely registered that they had spoken before he heard the door behind him close...and then he stumbled to his couch and flopped down on it with a shaky breath.

 _Home...I'm home...oh stars I'm really home_...

He breathed shakily and sharply as he slowly grips on to the familiar furniture in his trembling hands. He grits his teeth at the welts from the shocks and the cuffs that had held him to that damned slab all this time. He curled up slightly and lowered his ears with a deep rumbling growl.

...They said I've been given a chance to redeem myself...what did they mean by that? No matter...I will do it...I will do anything to keep from going back to that damned place...

He looked around at his quarters before he pulled his knees in and took in a deep breath to try and relax.

_I need to get as much rest as I can...the Emperor will be seeing me...I will not fail him...I cannot fail..._

Throk closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he tried to rest...and hoping his dreams won't haunt him.

...

Narti slowly dressed herself, Kova watching her so she could see where she was pulling the new armor on her body. She turned a moment.

It wasn't much different from her originally armor. Except it was violet. And instead of the Prince's sigil she wore the Empire's. She felt her stomach churning as Kova growls slightly with her discontent.

_How did I fall so low?_

Though...it's not like she really has a choice in the matter anymore. She slowly picked up Kova and let him perch upon her shoulders as her tail swishes back and forth. It would not be long before she had to see the Emperor...

 _I should have known...I should have known joining him was a mistake...but I never thought_... _never dreamed the others_...

Kova mewled before nuzzling against her cheek slightly and under her jaw. Trying to comfort his distressed owner.

She reached up shakily with a sad croon as she strokes along his sides with shaky hands. Slowly she sat back on the cot, swallowing thickly.

_This is the first time I've felt so alone...I forgot how sad it felt..._

She sniffed a bit before laying down and curling up a bit with her tail, as Kova mewled I'm worry and laid against the crook of her neck and nuzzled her more chirping. He slowly started grooming her carefully and lightly kneaded over her face a little bit.

... _But at least I have you this time..._

...

When the time comes to present himself, Throk is back in his armor and trying to keep himself from falling apart.

He followed the Druids and sentries forwards, passing other Galra soldier as they moved. Familiar and unfamiliar face pass his vision, lieutenants, general and commanders alike having stepped out either to see him, or to stretch their legs or for whatever reason thatnhad pulled them from their beds as such an hour.

He ignored the aches coursing through his body as his ears perk to listen to the Druids leading him to the Emperor's throne room.

"...assigned a partner who was selected by Haggar."

 _Oh well gee, yippee for me_...

Throk resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes as he followed after them. Whoever it was had better be quiznaking efficient...of course the Emperor wouldnt give him a partner who wasn't if he wanted them to succeed right?

Right?

The all too familiar design of the main deck doors come into view. A rush of nostalgia fills him at th sight of them, remembering times with comrades who have long passed or been placed elsewhere. He was never close with the, but he had always thought they had at least a small form of kinship. They were Zarkon's personally selected commanders after all...

The tall Druid who had give him the news of his so called redemption stopped and turned back slightly to look at him.

"...They are waiting, Commander," he stepped aside to let Throk pass.

He swallowed down the sudden urge to glare at him. To spout out or gesture some form of insult at them for the hell he's been put through...

_When I am out back in my rightful place I will properly repay you for what you've done to me..._

He turned to the door to hide his glare before taking a deep breath to collect himself and then type in his code to the main deck. He stepped on carefully, slowly calming down when he saw that it had not changed in his absence. Yes yes he belongs here. Belongs in this room, he deserved to be here...

As he approached the throne though where Zarkon sat in his new armored form before him...

He tensed up at the sight of one person he thought and hoped he would never have to look upon again.

"You...!"

...

_**To be continued.** _


	2. Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Saturdays unless stated otherwaise, I hope you enjoy ^^

_He tensed up at the sight of one person he thought and hoped he would never have to look upon again._

_"You...!"_

Kova hisses at the Galra, with a soft growl from his perch on Narti's shoulders.

Of all the people—

Her tail thrashed back and forth slightly to hide her agitation as her claws dig into her legs slightly. Of course it was going to be someone she had fought before and humiliated. Of course it's going to be the Galra Commander that her former leader had fucked over.

Of course Haggar would pair them together like this to spite her.

Throk growled as he bared his fangs at her and that damned witch's cat—

"Ahem."

—and immediately paused and looked at the Emperor with large eyes. He blinked and then remembered he was in front of the emperor before his throne.

He immediately crouched to one knee before him.

"My Lord, it is good to see you have made a full recovery from your comatose state."

Even with the mask, Zarkon still remained intimidating as ever. If possible even more so. He sat upon his thrown as if he had never left and crossed his legs before he answered him.

"You and my son's former comrade have been brought to me for a purpose."

Narti shifted slightly at the aura she felt coming off the being before them. Lotor's father. The Emperor of the Galra. The one who had conquered and murdered millions of people in his hunger for power and quintessence. Kova clicked quietly a he pressed himself close to her, protectively.

Throk bowed his head, before looking at his...partner with a slight curl of his lip in displeasure.

_Of all the Galra to pick you picked one of the ones who is responsible for my downfall..._

Zarkon rumbled softly, "You two have been brought here for a chance to redeem yourselves for the Empire..."

Narti's tail slightly thrashes back and forth across the floor as she listens to the Emperor speak. It was...slightly off putting to see him in that life support suit...

_I bet Lotor was tickled to see him in it.._.

"...You both will be given a week to plan your mission out before you're sent out," He hissed softly, "You will be provided a ship, rations, GAC and weapons as well as items to hold your captured objective."

Throk's ears perk in interest, putting all his attention back on his Emperor. So they were being sent out to retrieve something? Like an errand perhaps? His ears lowered and he forced himself not to grimace at the thought. It's not his place to question what the Emperor wanted of them...

Narti shifted her weight slightly. What could he possibly want them to get that he was making them work together...?

Her ears perked up and she almost made holes in the floor with her fingers when she dug her claws in.

"You're mission is to capture and bring Lotor to the main fleet."

Throk's eyes gleamed a moment when he heard those words. Those wonderful, lifting, joyous words that left his powerful and mighty emperor's lips. His lips quirked in a smile of pure, sadistic glee.

_Oh...this will be perfect..._

_This will be a disaster._.. Narti bowed her head further as the words echoed through her head.

Lotor was, if anything a strategic survivalist. He knows when to cut his losses and get the hell out when he had to especially when it concerns putting a dent in his plans...

She knows he'd have no qualms killing them both if it meant escaping their clutches. She should just say quiznak it and refuse but...

_He abandoned you. He left you to die. He didn't even blink when he struck you down with his sword._

_And they all left you without a second glance._

Her head lowered further as she shook slightly. She wanted answers. She wanted to see the others and find out what the quiznak they were thinking.

Why...why did they leave her? Why didn't they try to protect her?

"You are dismissed," Zarkon hissed, _"Do not fail me."_

Throk bowed low enough his forehead touched the ground, "Vrepit Sa."

Kova looked at the former commander slowly, before Narti turned her head in his direction.

... _at this point hopefully things won't get any worse_...

...

When Throk stood and turned to leave, there was...an almost feral look to his eye as he grinned. Oh the Emperor couldnt have chosen a better assignment for him.

A chance to take down Lotor and the rest of his generals? It was almost like he was a cub again, putting togetherhis first computer almost. He had to plan it out, find the parts that were needed and put it together before executing it before using it to cause the most damage he could to someone's life. Aaaah his days learning to hack and black mail lead up to this~

He was drawn out of his happy haze when he exited the room and the General brushed past him.

Ah yes, his... _partner_.

He felt bile shift up his throat at the thought of working with her.

His ears lowered and he glared at the half breed and her cat.

Kova's fur was raised and his tail swishing back and forth as he hissed softly. Narti's tail swished almost in time with her cat's in equal annoyance.

"...Hmph. The empire uniform might almost look good on you...if not for the vermin," He waggled a finger in front of the cat, "Though the Cat helps."

Kova hissed and bared his teeth as a deep, menacing click escapes Narti.

_Just wait you stretched out gremlin. Once this is over I'm going to show you what else I can do to that brain of yours and trust me **it won't be pretty.**_

The ex commander bared his teeth in a strained smile.

_Oh just you wait when I get my position back you witch, once this is over I'm going to make your life a miserable hell just you wait..._

They stood there staring a moment, the tension around them thick enough it could have been blasted through by a laser.

"...I'll see you soon, No-eyes."

He moved to walk past her—

...before her tail wrapped ever so carelessly around his ankle and tripped him up.

"OOMPH!"

_Graceful_. Narti snorted and stepped over him. If it were possible, the cat was smirking as she walked away to head back to her new quarters.

Throk looked up, and lowered his ears glaring into her back.

_Why does the universe hate me so much? What did I ever do to get her as a partner?_

He slowly stood back him, a tremor running through him a bit and closed his eyes a moment to try and ignore it. He slowly rubbed over his wrists and took in a deep breath. No...no time for weakness. He needs to plan, needs to work out what to do, needs to gather information...

...After a nap of course.

...

"Are you sure they can be trusted?"

The mask the emperor wore...was unnerving to say the least. It hid all his expressions and unless you were a Druid or Haggar one would not be able to differentiate between his emotions. Zarkon turned his gaze towards his Witch and hummed.

He rested his chin on his hand, "Throk is loyal and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the mission. He has too much at stake to give it all up now."

"And what about the other one?"

Zarkon was quiet a moment. Pensive. Thinking,

He didn't really know much about the mysterious half breed other than she had Kova as her companion. And she was once of Of his son's inner circle. He tapped his fingers lightly on his armrest.

"...Should she prove trouble, it would be...wise to have a little...insurance."

Haggar narrowed her eyes, "Of course."

The Emperor leaned back in his throne before clasping his fingers together and watching the direction the two left,

_I hope you don't fail me like the rest did._

...

Narti curled around Kova as he cuddled up under her arm a bit and looked at her. This time she didn't use him for sight, she just wallowed in darkness now that she was safely on the room and gently stroking over his back and ears...

Now that it was just them, she could think...

Though that might not have been a good thing. Emotions she had been holding in since that meeting with the emperor and her partner—that asshole—were slowly creeping up on her.

She curled up slightly, a familiar feeling of helplessness aching through her as she remembered a similar scenario...she's never felt so vulnerable...not since she was a little one when her father left her to hunt or to go do work for the empire. Leaving her alone in the cold metallic room of their quarters in a safe house...

_This is not this..._

This could be as far from this as possible...because she was never angry back then. But oh stars was she angry now.

Angry, hurt, afraid...

_I was a fool to think they were my friends...I thought...for a moment I thought they were going to protect me...I thought Lotor would help me..._

No. No instead he had sliced her down like she was one of his enemies...like she was some animal he needed to put out of its misery. She sniffed and was soft strangled sound escaped her as she hugged Kova closer to her.

_It hurts so much..._

_It's almost as bad as when..._

She stopped the train of thought and gripped Kova closer. No. She would not go there.

She's being given another chance Stars smelt it...and once it alls said and done, she'lol have her revenge and she'll leave this place free person and be able to leave and never look back...

... _At least I still have you..._

Kova purred deeply and nudged under her chin before gently moving to lay on her head. They needed to rest if they were going to be hunting soon.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Watchful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry the update is a little late I was busy this week with my Gf, I promise I’ll try to get the next one out on time next week.
> 
> Updates are on Saturday until otherwise stated, enjoy!

_He's running...he's running down a corridor, holding a blade...Why is he running? What is he running from? Everything is out of focus...he sees faces...so many faces around him, some he knew others he didn't..._

_So many enemies..._

_He can't get out...can't get out...can't...!_

**BMP BMP BMP!**

Theres a very loud banging sound that woke Throk from his troubled sleep.

The ex-Commander pushed himself up with wide eyes and looked around the room he was in with labored breaths. He felt a sense of relief and slight annoyance at the fact that a dream had sent him into a near panic...

A growl left his throat when the incessant banging of the door grew louder. Stars who could possibly be here to see him at such an hour as this?

He rose from his heavily cushioned couch from under the piles of blankets . He sighs as he slowly drags himself from under the blankets and walked to the door, scratching his head.

"I am coming...please please stop banging you're giving me a headache."

When he opened the door, a familiar quintessence claw is pointed directly at his nose.

"I'll be the judge of what I am giving you, you quiznak!"

He blinked a moment with his ears perking up as he stared at the other Galra for a long moment as his vision still adjusted to the lights from the hallways. Then they widened.

"C.G.?"

He wheezed and coughed when the other shoved him back and entered with a grumpy hiss.

"You _idiot_ , you conniving, opportunistic _buffoon_!"

"Wha—Excuse me!?"

"Don't intterrupt!" The same claw pointing at him lightly presses at his nose, "You—Are you insane!?"

Throk went cross eyed staring at his old companion's claw before he slowly pushed it aside. He huffed and stood up a little taller while ignoring the slight pain in his spine—he did not sleep in the best positions—and gave his fellow an unamused look.

"I was tortured by Druids, you tell me, am I?"

C.G. narrowed his eyes and growled "What are you thinking!? Accepting a suicide mission like that! And with that...that...!"

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Throk cracked his neck.

The shorter Galra moved around to face him, "You can't trust the half breed."

"No quiznak," the ex-commander drawled, before his stomach growls. He clucked his tongue before he turned and walked towards the kitchen, "You think I want to be in this situation? Hmmm? It's either this or a one way ticket back into the slab to get a full dosage of pure torment until my body decides to release my astral projection into the pits."

C.G. growled as he felt his own headache starting to form, "There must be another way you can gain the Emperor's forgiveness for your failures, Throk..."

"Oh a brilliant thought," he sneered sardonically, "Absolute genius, just waltz up to the Emperor and change his mind hmm? 'Zarkon do you think maybe I could do something else to gain your favor and return to the fold?' " he did an impressions of Zarkon's voice the best to his ability " 'Are you trying to change my mind Throk? Do you know what happened to others who disobeyed or acted insubordinate?' " He then did a motion that looked like Zarkon grabbing a weapon and cutting him down before flopping back in his chair with a fake dying sound.

The clawed Commander looked unamused with Throk's dramatics, "...How you became a commander in the first place is mystery Throk. An absolute mystery."

Throk shrugged before picking up something to eat from a basket...and paused a shivers run through him and he tried hard not to drop it.

_Smelt it...not again.._.

His old companion is silent as he observes him. Amongst Galra, it's rare to find someone to truly trust. While they were not like Commander Sendak and Lieutenant Haxus, they had something. They were commanders who had a common vision for the empire and though they may clash and annoy the quiznak out of each other...they owed each other more life debts than any other Galra in the Empire.

"...You can't do this mission Throk."

He growled and grits his teeth, "I have to."

"And if you die?" C.G. lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is the half breed turns on you? What if...what if you fail anyways? You'll be a fugitive like Lotor if you fail..."

"I know the risks."

That shut his clawed companion as he turned to narrow his eyes at him. Any bitter mirth he'd shown from earlier wa gone and for a moment his old self showed a bit. He knew what he was getting into. He knew this was dangerous. He knew the odds could tip out of his favor if he made the wrong move.

C.G. stared at him before he sighed. It looked like there was no talking sense—if any—into the other...

"...If you die...do I get your sword collection?"

"Not on your LIFE."

...

Haggar narrowed her eyes as she looked into the orb overlooking Throk and C.G. quietly in the darkness of her lab.

She didn't know why she was suspicious of them...she knows there were more pros than cons with them working together to catch Lotor: A General with a gift of mind control with a simple touch and a ruined Commander who had everything to gain as well as lose if he failed.

Yet...she couldn't quite shake the chill of suspicion that something will change.

Whether or not it was in favor of the Empire though was uncertain. And stars did she hate being uncertain...

With a wave of her hand, she made the orb to Throk's quarters disappear before bringing up one to Narti's.

She hummed quietly and lightly placed a hand on the orb over the sleeping half breed.

"...You would make an excellent Druid..." she whispered softly to herself.

Kova looked up from the half breed's shoulders and those eyes of his seemed to spot her from where he laid under his owner's neck. He growled and curled up more as if he could sense Haggar's presence...

Preposterous...

Haggar dissipated the orb before she sat down slowly in her chair as she allowed herself to be surrounded in the darkness.

Just how she likes it.

...

**_To be continued._ **


	4. Test Run pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry this is a day late so I’m just gonna say updates will be on the weekend okies? See you next week and enjoy season 5 lovelies ^^

When Throk was called down to the science wing, he had jumped into his garments and practically fades down to it. The cadets who managed to catch a glance almost got a blink of his shape blurring past them. A few had jumped in fright and yelped even.

He'd had enough of resting in his room and waiting for any further information on their mission and even with C.G. checking in the lack of any company was making him a little crazy.

Well more crazy than he was. One does not survive the Druids interrogations unscathed after all...

Another set of tremors hit him suddenly when he was but a few feet from the lab. He grits his teeth and leans on the wall. There's nit much else he could do about it except just wait it out and hope no one sees him so vulnerable.

_Stars smelt them. Smelt every last one of them. I'll make them all pay I swear it._

A good four minutes go by before he feels the tremors die down before he rights himself back up. He refused to let anyone look down on him, especially now. He would not be a weakling even if it killed him. He walked to the door and pressed his hand to the key pad to scan his ID embedded in his hand.

When the door slides open he took in a deep breath.

_This is your last chance...don't mess it up._

"Ah, Commander Throk. I'm so glad you could make it sir. "

He looked up at the voice and stares at the shorter Galra a moment before entering with a cross of his arms.

_Ugh why did they make it so cold here?_

"What is it you need me here for hm? Is it about our ship? Weapons? Modifications? "

Anything that might keep him from going back to his empty rooms was a much needed distraction right now. He needed to move and prepare. He didn't want to face Lotor and make the brat think he was a trembling mess.

He would sooner bed that eyeless she-demon he's supposed to be worked with...

"I wanted to go over this armor I have created for you and Narti..." The scientist adjusts his mask, "I couldn't help but be concerned about any lasting damages the Druids may have caused to your physical being so I took the liberty of making armor for you, sir. Under Haggar's orders of course..."

_Of course it is..._

He hummed and stroked his chin slightly, "...Show me please."

He swore the other Galra looked absolutely giddy at his order.

...

It felt strange being on the main fleet.

Strange because she's only ever been here with Lotor and that was only when it was during confrontations with his parents or the other commanders. She felt strangely vulnerable without him there. Without her team there...

_No. Don't think about them. They don't matter anymore._

Narti sighed with a soft rattle from her throat. She needed to get her mind off everything and focus on what she had to do to survive. At this point she had nothing else to work with.

She shuffled her feet as Kova watched the cadets and sentries pass her as they head to the scientist wing. She needed to see what she... _they_ were working with. A slight growl leaves her at the thought of that arrogant, spineless, conniving—

She jumped slightly when Kova bat his tail under her nose, drawing Narti out of her thoughts before he showed her they were at their destination.

With a trill of thanks, the ex-general Of Lotor enters the lab—

"So your saying this armor will help stabilize me in the midst of battle should my body exhibit...certain symptoms?"

—and had a strong urge to turn the quiznak back around.

Of course her partner was here—oh how the very thought of working with him made her stomach churn—and of course he's going to ask for some form of indestructible armor. The scientist working with Throk looked back slightly and arched a brow at her before turning back to the ex-Commander.

"Yes sir. Since your body is still recovering from the Druids...interrogations. It's just a precaution so it doesn't interfere with your mission," The scientist hummed, "Come in, I have armor for you too."

Was it too late to ask Kova to slash her throat open?

Said cat hissed and batted at her nose.

Throk looked back and frowned at her before he huffed and turned away to look at the armor he was being given. Honestly it was...adequate he supposed. A little bulky for his taste in certain parts such as the shoulders but hopefully he served its purpose well. Plus it had a nice, dark and sensible color scheme for him to work with so at least he had that.

"Is it any good for hacking into security systems?"

"Hold on," The scientist adjusts his mask as he flicked a switch.

Kova made a mewl of interest as his eyes settle on the second set of armor. Narti trilled and swished her tail as she studied this.

"I modified both sets of armor so they had the correct adjustments to ascquiesce to your strengths," He brought up the schematics of the armors, "You'll be well protected under high stress situations. Such as laser fire, hand to hand combat, melee.."

"Hmmm...impressive," Throk chuckled, "I could get used to it..."

"Krrrrr..." Narti's tail swished back and forth as she moved forwards to lightly touch over the armor.

Throk's lip curled slightly as he felt a slight snide remark on the tip of his tongue...!

The tail brushes warningly over his leg when she passed him. He grits his teeth behind his lips and bites back a growl.

"Ah...would you two like to test it out? It would be good to make sure there aren't any kinks in the tech for it! A test run so to speak!"

Narti pet down Kova's back as he turned to look at her future companion...

The grin he gave them made her think of the demons from the story books she used to look at before bed when she was a child. Sinister, shit eating and promising destruction.

"I think that would be splendid. It would give us a chance to really get a feel for each other for when the mission starts," He clasped his fingers and tilted his head.

_And give me an idea on how to take you out should I have to._

Narti lightly struck her tail on the ground before she nodded. Honestly any chance to throw him down on his back would be satisfying. Kova purred and hopped from her shoulders.

...

The Scientist was...anxious to say the least. He quietly watched the two dressed in the armornhe designed as he brings up a screen with schematics of everything he'd out into them. He hummed quietly as he tapped at the screen before looked down at the observation deck...

...and looked over when he's joined by Kova. The cat meowed before making himself comfortable by the window and looked down into the training arena.

The Galra stared a moment at the cat before shrugging it left in favor of seeing what exactly these two were going to do.

Quietly, he picked up a mug and sipped his tea from it to try and calm himself.

_Just a test run...just a test run...they would try to kill each other before such an important mission right?_

_Right?_

"Mrow."

...

She felt...strange without her hood up over her ears. Exposed. Vulnerable.

The half breed couldn't help but touch over them nervously and sighed as she shifted a bit to get a feel of the snug armor that hugs around her body. She adjusted her stance as she heard Throk approach her.

The ex-Commander watched her as he twirls the javelin slightly in his hand.

His eyes scope over her form a moment to try and find vulnerabilities in her armor, and to get a good idea of what she might come at him with. He'd need to watch for the tail that as for sure.

"Well well you certainly are quite the sight without that hood and cat always covering you up."

All he got in response was a small twitch of those ears, before she got into a defensive stance and glared at him. She slowly moved around and made sure her body was turned towards him as she used Kova to know their positions.

_I'll show you what a sight I am...You son of a quiznak._

...

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Test Run pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it was my sister’s birthday. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. Also I’m recovering from the new season, hooooly heeeeell. 
> 
> Anyways, onwards with the story!

Haggar hummed as she sat back quietly in her chair and watched Throk and Narti. Slowly she sips some of her tea and tilted her head slightly.

While she didn't care for the two, she didn't want them to kill each other. Not until they returned Lotor to the Fleet for punishment.

Or well...if someone else doesn't find him first. But that was highly unlikely. Where Lotor was lacking, he made up for with his strategic intellect and silvertongue.

She took another sip of her tea and shifted slightly in her seat to observe.

...

When he blinked he heard her move before he actually saw her.

Throk pivoted and avoided the swipe of her claws directed at his face. He smirked slightly and jumped to avoid the swipe of her tail before leaning back to dodge another strike.

Narti trilled slightly in annoyance. Well someone certainly was holding back in that arena.

She crouched low to the ground and slowly moved around him based on what Kova was showing her. Her claws lightly trace over the floor. She needed to wait for an opening. Wait to see if he would move in first...

Throk gave his javelin a spin before he rushed at her with a shout.

She jumps back, avoiding the weapon when it speared into the ground where she was. Narti stood and jumped away again when he made a second attempt before she whipped her tail forwards to wrap around it.

Breathe. Know your surroundings. Trust Kova to get you through.

Throk growle and pulled on his weapon. He jerked back to try and break the grip of that tail—

She gave a hard pull on to to disrupt his balance of just for a minute and used the momentum to slam her feet into his grunt.

"GUH!" Throk coughed and stumbled back from the impact as his oppone—sparring partner used him like a spring board and did a back flip a could feet away.

He panted a moment as he tried to regain the air knocked out from her kick. The armor gave a slight glow around the area before a slight ticklish sensation formed over the spot. He blinked and then hummed when it reinforced itself.

...

"Mrowr!"

The scientist hummed as he typed down his observation so far.

"Hmmm, so far the nanites appear operational. But we have yet to see how they handle a second blow to the Commander...sorry ex-Commander's person. Hopefully the ones in Ex-General Narti's armor will act up should Throk be able to land a blow," he recorded gently.

Kova hissed slightly and caused the scientist to jump. As if there's any doubt his owner couldn't handle that noodle armed cretin!

The doors to the observation deck open as Commander C.G. entered with a data pad.

"Ah!" The scientist turned to the other Galra, "Commander, sir, you came at quite the time!"

C.G. grunted before looking up, "I have the reports you requested from the mission on—THROK!"

The poor scientist yelps when he's shoved aside. The Commander stared at the two in the small arena and growls a bit as he lightly drags his claws down his face.

"Oh that idiot I told him to quiznaking rest! But does he listen to me? Oh noooo Throk just does what he wants!"

"Mrow."

"Oh don't get me started!"

"Mrowr?"

"He never listens to me, he just fucks right off and when he gets injured who has to go drag his ass out of the flames? ME that is who," C.G. griped and vented to the cat.

The Scientist's eye twitched before he turns back to the fight at hand. As long as the Commander and that cat stay out of the way he won't demand they leave.

...

Narti froze when Kova's eyes were blurring a moment. She trilled slightly in confusion before the shaft of the javelin slams into her side and causes her to roll away from the sheer force of it. She hissed and gripped at her side with a growl.

"You seem out of focus, my dear. I would say keep your eyes on me, but well..."

She growled and hissed before she got up and gave her ears a twitch. The armor shifted with a cool sensation as it slowly copies what Throk's did. She listened a moment for his foot steps as she tried to have Kova refocus on what she was doing. She froze when she heard him running...then suddenly didn't.

Throk pushed the sharp head of the javelin into the floor and used it to push his feet of the ground as he kept at her.

His used the momentum of the leap to move his foot to connect with the side of her head—

She gasped and barely leaned back from the blow. Narti's ears perked straight up, before she heard his feet quietly land. She could hear him give a quiet grunt and the sudden sense of his close proximity made her lean back and stumble a bit. She trilled loudly to signal at her cat. She prodded the connection.

_Kova! What is going on!?_

...

C.G. hummed as he strokes the cat's back with a sigh, "I must say, it's nice to be able to vent to someone when that noodle armed moron pulls this schlog."

"Rrrrrrr~"

"Hmmmm, maybe I should get a cat. At least you listen," he looked up and watched the fight.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the half-breed's armor glowing with the strikes Throk managed to rain down at her. His ears twitched when he heard the scientist tapping at the console beside him.

"Ah good both nanites in the armors are working," The scientist hummed.

Kova suddenly raised his head and turned to watch again when he felt his owner through the bond. He made a small distressed sound and sat up to sit back and watch...but he continued to let the nice Galra with sharp claw scratch and stroke over his back. Yes yes yes goooood~

...

Narti scrambled away to put some distance between her and Throk when Kova's vision cleared and she could see through him again. She hissed to avoid the swipes of the javelin's sharpened head that was trying to jab at her.

Land while it wouldn't kill her, it would definitely hurt and be an inconvenience.

She waited a moment to analyze the area before she started getting an idea.

She let him come closer, dodging his swipes.

_Let him think he’s cornering you..._

Throk smirked as he backed her towards one of the walls, "Hah...I would have expected better from a former general of that pompous brat...!"

_Breathe. And wait for just..._

She trilled as her tail tail brushed the wall.

... _the right.._.

Throk smirked as he spun the javelin and moved to strike her stomach—not to stab but to leave a mark—with a triumphant laugh.

.. _moment_...

Narti jumped up and wrapped her legs tight around his neck and leaned her wait over to pull him down with her before flipping him over on to his back. She held him down by tightening her thighs and wrapping her tail tight around his shoulders.

Throk wheezed and grunted when he found himself on his back and pinned down.

The armor along her arm suddenly shifted and a small dagger like blade is pointed between his eyes.

She turned her face down to level with his, like she would if she could look at him. She leaned down slowly and huffed air into his face. Throk coughed and blinked as he grits his teeth.

"...Yield."

The former Galra Commander froze when she had opened her mouth and _spoke_.

If they could, his eyes would have been the size of Voltron's fist as he registered the fact that the silent one just spoke to him. It was a soft whispery hiss that left bumps along his flesh as she remained with her head turned towards his.

He was drawn out of his stunned state when the grip of her thighs on his neck tightened.

Throk grunted and snarled before glaring at her...then quietly tapped her leg twice to yield.

She held on for a moment longer before she released him and stood up slowly. He laid there for a moment to process what just happened still while she stood and walked away from him. She clicked for Kova to come meet her.

...

C.G. blinked as the feline jumped and padded out before he sighed.

"...Well he's not dead," He sighed.

Before some other poor sap has to deal with his whiny ass.

The scientist hummed, not even noticing C.G. was leaving. He was too busy analyzing the data of the nanites.

"Hmmm...a little slow with weapons response in Narti's armor, while Throk's managed to remain sturdy and stabilize him...but nothing I can't tweak a bit. I'll have to send it to Haggar to look over before finalizing it for the mission..."

Ah...so much work to do and so very little time.

...

Haggar looked at Throk laying on the ground and narrowed her eyes a bit.

She didnt know what Narti did to make him so...shocked. Had she gone into his head? Or maybe she squeezed too hard and cut off the oxygen for a moment?

The Witch finished her tea and placed it down. Whatever she had done, she hoped it was effective on her mission.

After all, sometimes one needs to stun their prey in order to acquire it.

...

Narti let Kova jump on to her shoulders as she wrapped her armors around herself a bit.

_...I haven’t used that lesson in a long time.._.

The cat mewled and lightly nudged his head to her cheek as she went to retrieve her armor and hood. She gently stroked the cat's head and over his ears with a quiet hum.

_...I wonder is he's smiling from the Stars right now seeing me do that..._

Kova just purred and laid over her shoulders as she pushed thoughts aside.

She had a mission to focus on. No time to dwell on memories of someone whose been gone from her life since she had struck out on her own.

...

_**To be continued...** _


	6. Pondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry these keep coming late but I promise to post the, next weekend or at least close to the weekends. You guys all have a lovely night/day and enjoy.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

Theres a soft, ligh squeaking sound of the fork's prongs scraping at the plate of processed food goo in front of him as he wished he could move his thoughts around like he could this mush.

He gives a heavy sigh before putting the fork down and leaning back in his chair. He stilled held the fork in his hand, lightly flicking his thumb over the tips of it with his ears drooping.

"...Ahem."

"Mmm?" He grunted to his companion sitting across from him.

C.G.'s eye twitched at the soft metallic twang of the fork against Throk's thumb, ears pressing back to his head. Stars was he still moping over that damned fight he lost?

"Throk."

"Meh?"

"Are you going to just mull over that fight and be a pest?"

"...Eh."

_This is why I should get a cat..._ "Throk. Can you use words or am I going to have to flick them out of you?"

He didn't get and answered as the other now was resting his head on his hand and started to flick the fork's head harder with a soft grumble. C.G. narrowed his eyes at him before he gently shifted his cup of tea with a curly straw in it, to the sides and raised his hand up.

"Hub to Throk!"

_Flick!_

"ACK!" Throk hissed, dropping the fork with his eye twitching.

"Are you going to talk to me now or will I have to re-introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. flicking claws?" He held up said claws and shifted them warningly.

There was some satisfaction of hearing the other hiss at the mention of them.

"Okay then...speak now," C.G. pulled his tea back over, "What's going on in that brain of yours hmm? Usually you don’t mope over fights like this..."

"...I'm not moping," The ex-Commander sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm...troubled and thinking."

_That's never a good thing._

C.G. narrowed his eyes as he takes a loud sip of his tea, "About?"

"About...my..." Throk's eye twitched a bit, "...about her."

"...The eyeless cat lady?"

Throk rolled his eyes, "No the other eyeless lady with stripes, of course that one! Ugh..." he took in a deep sigh and slumped, "She...did something to me before leaving—"

He jumped when his clawed friend suddenly grabs his face and make him look him in the eyes a moment. He hummed and looked him over, squinting at him.

"CehGeh," Throk mumbled from his smooshed face, and narrowing his eyes, "CehGeh leggo 'o m'face..."

"...Hmmm, you don't seem to be mind controlled..." he pulled his hands back slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"She's not in my head! At least not like that sweet mother of the cosmos..." The thin, lanky Galra slumped in his chair before he quietly pulled one of his hair tails over and chewed on it in annoyance.

C.G. made a face, "...First off that's gross second...what exactly did she do?"

Throk shifted in his seat and looked away a moment with a huff. After a few minutes, he released the hair tails and gave a heavy sigh.

"...She spoke to me."

He shuddered a bit. He can still remember her voice. It was...something else. Chilling. A raspy whisper that one might hear on a dark and dreary night on one of their many colonies. It just stuck with him. He can hear it in his dreams and his thoughts and it just would not _leave him the quiznak alone._

Stars it didn't help that he's heard it in his dreams...

"...That's it?" C.G. raises a brow.

He snapped his head over and looked at him with wide eyes, "It was the most chilling, terrifying thing I've ever heard..." he pushed himself up and got into his friend's face "And it will not leave me in peace."

C.G. blinked slowly and gulped, "...You know I know some good psychologists on the ship—!"

" _Finish that sentence and it's the last one you'll ever speak."_

...

_She was still small when she'd heard it._

_Shouts from outside her little hiding place he'd put her in. She heard the hissing and growling of the soldiers that burst into their shack. The sound of bones cracking and the wet tear of flesh filled her ears._

_How badly she wanted to cover them but...she had nothing else but her hands and ears to feel the world...she needed both free to know when it was safe. The chaos of outside made her jut want to curl up and disappear in hopes they wouldn't come this way._

_She jumps when something land with a hard smack outside her little hiding place._

_Then heavy footsteps and the sound of what could only be a tail dragging on the floor before she hears a small click of her door opening._

_She trills loudly in slight alarm before a hand gently touches over her forehead,_

_"Shhhh, shhhh...It's only me...you are safe..."_

_She relaxed slowly and leaned into the soft rub of his thumb over her head and crooned happily._

_"F—"_

"Mrow!"

Narti jolted awake when she felt Kova butt his head to her's, waking her up from her dre...

...her memory...

She slowly moved her hands up, gently pulled Kova closer to her and rolled on to her side and held him close with a sad trill. That damned fight...that damned stupid fight and that stupid ex-Commander...

Her cat lightly batted at her nose before nudging under her chin with a soft purr.

It helped sooth her as she purred back to her companion and only trusted friend in the universe.

_There's no use dwelling on what is no more_.

...

Throk sighed as he saw C.G. out of his room.

Honestly sometimes the other Galra was too much of a good friend...still. He needs at least one person looking out for him.

He slowly turned from the shut door and walked back to his big nest of blankets and pillows. He could already feel his body ready for another round of trembling as he shimmied his way into the nest before laying on his stomach to relax.

...Ah Stars smelt him, how can he relax with that voice bugging him?

Throk sighed and rolled on to his back glaring at the ceiling in annoyance.

_Why? Why of all the horrors of the universe, why does that bother me?_

Was it because he had never heard her before? Or because he never expected her to be able to speak?

He closed his eyes and grits his teeth before covering his eyes. It's just so stupid to be so overwhelmed at hearing someone's voice. He's heard far worse voices that he's able to put behind him so...

So why does he want to hear this one again?

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	7. Tensions and Thinking Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I’m just gonna try and upload once a week, preferably weekends but it really depends on what goes on over the weekends.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Has not been beta read.

She flinched when the Witch's hand slowly touched the back of her neck. Those sharp nails lightly trail down the nape and she could feel the energy of quintessence seeping from the tips.

The sheer amount of power held in those hands alone would leave anyone on edge and not wish to be the target of one of her rages.

Narti was anxious and tense the whole time Haggar was inspecting her, making sure there were no bad side effects from the quintessence used to revive her. Kova was in her arms and watching and trying to keep his owner calm. It was necessary to check and make sure her body wouldn't try to reject it.

After all, she was very important to the Galra at the moment.

"Your body seems to be adjusting well..."

Her tail swished slightly as she hugged Kova tighter to her chest.

"There should be no worry in the future for your mission with Commander Throk."

A slight growl escapes her as she hugs her cat closer.

The look that she gave her and Kova though...it made her still and go quiet instantly without another peep. She knew better than to make any kind of trouble, intentional or otherwise about it.

"...I know you and Throk have had your...past differences."

The half breed tensed up, ears twitching under the purple hood when hands slowly close over her shoulders.

Those hands were so _cold_. Even when the heaters were on, even when spending all these hours working on experiments, even when she's been standing under the glares of lights and using those devices on traitorous victims for information, the Witch was always cold. Like nothing was pulsing through her body to keep it warm.

Haggar gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"But...you will work together. And work well. He was not chosen on a whim you know..."

A confused trill escaped Narti.

_What does she mean by that?_

When those fingers relinquish their grip, Narti picked up Kova and held him tighter to her. He mewled and squirmed a little bit before slumping and giving into his fate of being clung on to.

"You are cleared to leave. I expect you here with Throk the night before you leave to give you both some...insurance so nothing hinders you two," Haggar cracked her fingers slightly.

_Oh that sounds lovely...not._

Narti slid off the medical bed and walked out I thought a second glance back, glad to finally be out of there.

She hated going into Haggar's lab. She's always hated going in there even before she became a general. It gave her an uneasy feeling every minute she spent in it even with Kova by her side. There was so much negativity that hung in the air and was near suffocating when she sat in there too long. It was almost like she was breathing the emotions past victims in their final moments.

It terrified her she might be one of them one day.

Kova mewled and nudge under her chin to draw her out of her thoughts.

She sighed and tilted her head down to accept the comforting licks of that rough tongue her face.

_What would I do without you around?_

"Mrow~"

...

She had not expected to see Throk on her way back to her quarters.

On the contrary she wanted to avoid the ex-Commander for as long as possible before this damned mission. But alas the cards of chance did not play in her favor.

Especially since she ran right into his chest with her companion yowling in surprise.

"Oomph!" Throk grunted, stumbling back before growling, "Why don't you watch where you walk gru—Oh."

His ears were lax and there were dark circles under his eyes as he's holding a mug of something that smelled quite sweet. Narti let Kova climb on to her shoulders and rest his chin on her head to face Throk.

"Hello, Narti."

Kova bristled in time with Narti's growl.

"What brings you skulking down towards this part of the main fleet? Off to go see some of your little friends amongst Haggar's experiments?"

Oh...how she wanted to grab his head and rearranged all the thoughts and memories in there until his brain broke. Just a little broke. Enough that he was aware of everything happening but unable to do anything.

Instead she huffs and takes in a deep breath.

He's not worth the work.

"Rrrrrr."

Throk sneered, "Aaaw...nothing to say? You seemed quite talkative after out little spat in the science wing."

If possible, Narti blushed a little. Oh she knew he would bring that up at some point and she already began to give herself a mental smack on the head for not thinking that through. Honestly she just spoke to try and freak him out a bit. And it had worked of his stunned state afterwards was anything to go by.

But she hated talking. She hated her voice, she hated the way her mouth moved when she spoke.

It just felt weird.

Throk raised a brow and looked at Kova, "Cat got your tongue maybe?"

Kova hissed loudly.

"Mm...touchy pussycat isn't he?"

Her tail moved back and forth in agitated swipes as her hand clenches into a fist. Oh he was lucky fighting amonst Galra wasn't allowed outside the gladiator rings and training decks. Otherwise...

Throk smirked a little bit down at her. Oh he could tell she was getting pissed~

He hummed as he slowly moved around her and leaned in towards one of her ears.

"When all is over, I suggest you watch your back. Because once Lotor is dealt with I'm going to come for you. And you wont see it coming..." he moved past her and turned a corner.

Once he was gone, Narti turned and punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

_As if you'd get the chance you son of a bitch..._

...

The self satisfaction of being able to get a rise out of the ex-General made Throk almost forget what a mess his body was at the moment.

"Gnngh!"

Almost being the key word as his body reminded him that not all was well.

He grits hisnteeth and pushed his hand against the wall with a shadow casting over his face. He cursed quietly as he dug his nails into the wall angrily. Though they had lessened slightly, the shakes seemed to hit him at the most inconvenient moments when he tried to stretch his legs.

He was grateful that it wasn't in front of that half Galra.

He honestly didn't need her to know how bad the Druids interrogation had effected him. Especially when this arranged partnership was over.

_I cannot show weakness. Not to her. Not to the Empire. Not on this mission._

_I will pull through._

He has to...

...

It was later in the evening as Kova padded through the halls to leave his owner to rest a bit. He quietly padded past the doors of Galra in their quarters until he came to one in particular.

Outside the door was a small saucer of merdox cream waiting for him.

He gave a loud purr and leaned down to lap it up happily as the door opened quietly.

"Well hello there, little fellow..."

He mewled as he felt the claws gently stroke over his back at his new friend. Yesssss hello back scratcher.

A soft meow leaves him as he moves and rubbed himself against C.G.'s legs, the Commanders chuckled softly. He gently stroked between the cat's ears and sat down slowly to let Kova climb on to his lap.

He had decided to leave Throk alone today. Mainly because he didn't know how to offer him assistance without making it sound like he pitied him. He kind of did but he knew pity was more an insult than a welcomed emotion. He sighed quietly as he lightly pets Narti's cat.

He knows if Throk saw him petting her cat he would freak out but he wasn't too worried.

It was nice having company that wasn't his friend the velodrox spaghetti armed gremlin or his annoying crew.

"...Ya know if you ever decide to retire from being Narti's cat, I have a nice set of pillows I think you'll find quite comfortable...just so you know."

Purrrrr~

...

_**To be continued...** _


	8. Getting to Know You Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s the next chapter, I hope you’re enjoying it so far. Will try to update on weekends or close to them ok? Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

She didn't like to spy on people, even on people she hated.

She never truly saw the use for it in all honestly. Why waste all that time to gather information from darkened corners of consoles and in between so many shifts while trying to keep a low profile when all she needs is to be pointed at the target and place her hand in their head or neck?

But...she hated not having information. Hated that she didn't know enough about Commander Noodle Limbs even after being in his head twice.

Besides she's sure she wouldn't be able to get away with going through his mind a second time. Oh no not with Haggar and her Druids lurking constantly. Watching and waiting to see if one of them screws up.

The last thing she wanted was to have her only chances of getting out of this alive ripped away from her because she wasn't careful enough.

Hence why Narti was laying down quietly on her side, with her knees pulled in as she watched through Kova's eyes to see where he was in the vents. Silently she was thankful that the drones couldn't fit in these vents so they would Ben safe from security. But that didn't mean they weren't cautious.

Kova looked through each different vent he passed into different rooms.

So far they hadn't found Throk's but they did find out some other interesting things: Like Commander Sniv's love of karaoke video games, Commander Gnov's use of powerful hair gel to keep her hair in a hardened horn like shape, how General Branko would practice hitting on people using the mirror while brushing his fangs and well as for Commander Trugg...

Well if she ever saw Ezor again, she owed her money for guessing the commander's relationship with Ladnok.

Her cat suddenly stopped and made a soft croon as he was in front of a vent and peering in...

_There you are._

...

"I am telling you C.G. I did not overdo it..." Throk grunted when his fellow commander tucked him in firmly with a woolen blanket.

C.G. just deadpanned as he felt the other shaking against his fingers, "Oh yes I'm sure and this shaking has nothing to do with overexerting yourself and trying to go past your limits. I am worried about you all right?"

"Thank you mother."

"Hey, if you're not going to watch yourself, then I'm going to keep an eye on you. At least someone has to..."

Throk snorted, "I wouldn't blame you for enjoying the view then."

"Oh be quiet," he smacked that tired, shit eating smirk with a pillow, "And just rest. You only got three days left before you and Miss Mystic No eyes go on your important mission."

For a moment his ears twitch when he thinks he hears a small growl. But he hears nothing now so he shrugs it off.

"...I'm going to do it you know."

"Hmm?"

Throk pulled the pillow down, hands trembling, "...I'm going to find him. And I'm going to make him wish he'd never crossed me.."

C.G. frowned before he sighed and stood up, "...Just don't die. Or Sniv will become the sole receiver of my grikorn muffins."

"Why when I could just come back and haunt you for them as offerings?"

He holds back a snort as he heads for the door, "Sweet Dreams, Throkky dearest."

When the door closed, Throk's face dropped slightly and he leaned back on the pillows. He hugged the one that his friend had smacked him with and lowered his ears a bit.

_Now if only these shakes would stop_...

...

Kova waited. He waited as the light dimmed down with a soft snap of Throk's fingers.

He had almost been tempted to trot out and greet the one with the nice claws that were good for scratching...but no. He was working. Not looking for pets.

His Owner wants him to find stuff on the skinny one? He would find it.

He slowly slipped his paw out and used his claw to light unscrew the bolts holding the vent in place before quietly nudging it open.

_Good kitty._

He gives the quietest if purrs as he crept silently through the room. He would need to find something and something quick since neither he or his owner knew this one's sleep patterns.

Narti breathed evenly as Kova showed her around the other's quarters.

_Stars this one doesn't seem to understand organization. And why does he not sleep in his bed?_

There's a soft snore followed by a wheezy whistle of breath as Throk sleeps.

Narti hummed and quietly started making a checklist in her head. So he was a bit sloppy and he snores. His snore didn't sound too bad but then again she's never been around him when he's sleeping.

_And hopefully I never will._ She huffed slightly before laying back big.

Kova jumped on to a table and lightly paced through data pads. With a press of his paw he opened it and tilted his head is his owner would have a better view.

Narti trilled quietly as she read over what was there.

She swallowed a small lump that formed in her throat when she saw the Wanted profiles of her former teammates. She recognized Zethrid's mugshot since they had found her in one of the jails...Ezor's image came from a bar she used to frequent where they picked her up. And Acxa's...

_Find Lotor's._

Kova swiped his paw carefully to find the one she requested.

A small fury grips at her chest when she sees his face and she felt her hands shaking as they clenched into fists. The image showed him with his hair tied back with that same, conniving smirk on his face he had when he knew he was going to win. And his eyes still had that devilish gleam even in this image of him.

It almost hurt her to look at this because she knew where this image was taken and when. Just like the others.

... _You could have spared me...you could have figured out a way to help me be free of Haggar's control..._

She swallowed thickly as he tail swished back and forth and she bares her fangs at the open air. She heard her cat give a small mewl before his own eyes blurred slightly. He huffed and lowered his ears as he wipes a paw over the tears that had formed there.

. _..I thought you were all my friends...why did you leave me to die?_

She's snapped out of her thoughts when Kova turned to look at Throk when he starts mumbling. He looked tensed as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself in his sleep.

Narti tilted her head at the same time Kova did.

Throk breathed shakily and clings on to the pillow as he curls up. His mouth was moving as he speaks quietly in his sleep.

"N-no...no no...not traitor...not...Mm...no get...get away..."

Ah...so night terrors then.

Kova hopped down and slowly padded over to him and simply sat down in front of the Galra. Upon closer inspection Narti saw how his brows furred and his sharp teeth grit. How his fingers dig into the pillow as he continued his quiet ramblings. After a moment he sighed and went lax with his features softening ever so slightly.

Her cat blinks a moment before moving forwards to give her a better look.

...He looked different when he slept. Without the condescending smirk or his talking he was actually quite—

Narti smacked herself on the head.

_No. Not going down that line of thought. He is still a danger to you once your mission is completed. Do not lose focus._

She took in a deep breath...then felt confused when Kova moved up and rested his paws on the ex-commander's arm.

_Kova no!_

Throk's nose twitched and he opened his eyes slightly a moment.

"Mrow."

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	9. Getting to Know You Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone, here’s a new chapter for you. Happy Easter and Passover to everyone!
> 
> Will try to update next weekend ^^

"Would someone care to explain exactly what was going on?

Haggar crosses her arms and waited as she looked at the two sitting before her with Kova clinging on tight to Narti's head as C.G. stood between her and a very pissed off Throk.

He was covered in scratches and had his arms crossed as Narti—who had a very nice bruise on her cheek from a punch—sat with her legs crossed and tail thrashing irritably. He refused to look at the ex-general that was to be his mission partner.

"Well you two?"

C.G. rolled his eyes. Honestly he wonders how he ended up becoming a babysitter when he was promoted to commander.

Haggar glared the two of them down, "Somone had better start talking or else ill just have to take a look myself."

She held up a glowing hand with her eyes narrowed the two of them. How the hell these two made it into Galra Ranks was a Star smelted mystery. Thankfully, Throk was easily provoked into speaking.

"Her hellcat was IN MY QUARTERS!

...

_Two hours earlier_

...

"Mrow?"

Throk went completely still as he stared for a moment with his eyes blurred from exhaustion. As he blinked it away however...

He let off a shriek of bloody murder that caused the poor cat's hackles to raise before the Galra smacked him away.

_Kova!?_

The vision had become chaotic as he was rolling across the floor. The cat blinked a moment before shaking his head—

_THMP!_

"ROWR!"

"YOU—" Throk had grabbed a book from the stack C.G. had left him on the table beside his couch/nest, "—HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY QUARTERS YOU LITTLE SPY!?"

Kova jumped about, as he dodged textbook after textbook and hissed angrily at the other. He jumps up and used a particularly large book and spring boarded himself at the other's face.

A loud screech fills the main fleet as Narti—who had bolted from her quarters and followed where she sensed Kova was, frantically tapping at the wall and doors to see which one he was behind—before slamming the door open. Everything she saw was a chaotic blur as she heard the curses and screeching.

Kova yowled and scratched at the Galra angrily, ears pinned to his head. And to THINK he was CONCERNED!

Narti trilled loudly, causing her precious cat to pause in his attack.

Not a good plan.

He yowled as he was sent flying off with a smack from Throk.

She barely managed to catch him with her tail and pulled him tight to her. Once she had Kova, the vision cleared...

...and was startled when Throk's angry, scratched up face was suddenly all up in their space. Narti seemed to shrink back and gulped at him a bit.

There was a very tense, angry silence in the air that felt like a weight on their shoulders. All they did in that moment was stare at each other, Throk in righteous rage and Narti in cautious anxiety of what was to come.

Then the silence was broken by a very soft, very upset voice.

"Were you spying on me?"

Narti held Kova tighter. There was a beat before she started to nod.

A sudden pain erupts in her cheek and she keens when it sends her stumbling back into the wall. Kova hissed loudly and pounced to avenge his owner!

C.G. screeched to a stop, at the door, breathing heavily. When he had heard the screech, he had ran all the way from his station to Throk's quarters to make sure there wasn't a murder happening.

"...What the quiznak is going on here!?"

All three of them paused and looked over: Kova mid-way through scratching Throk up, said Galra trying to pull the cat off and Narti wrapping her tail around Throk's ankle in an attempt to trip him.

...

Present

...

Haggar quietly rubbed her temples as she stared at the two when they finished their explanations.

Narti clicked angrily as she stroked over Kova's back and head to calm them both down. She was so angry and she wanted to rip him to pieces for trying to attack her cat and then turning to attack her and just...!

Throk huffed and turned his head away with a murmured insult.

"Need I remind you two—"

"They started it!" Throk pointed at the two like a petulant cub.

She smacked his hand with her tail angrily before yelping when he smacks her shoulder in retaliation. Kova growled and swipes at him, leaning back to avoid his flicking fingers—

"ENOUGH!" Haggar took in a deep breath and slowly stopped the sinister violet glow of her hands before she glared at the two of them, "...Need I remind you two that you are to work together for your mission? The one you two have been assigned and partnered for?"

_I'd rather eat weblum scaltrite_ , Narti hissed.

"Fat chance, witch. I will not work with someone who will spy on me when I'm at my most vulnerable! I expect that from your cursed Druids, not some two bit former follower of the traitor prince!" He glared at Narti, "I had hoped maybe she'd have enough integrity to at least respect my privacy."

Kova's glare increased as Narti smacked the floor with her tail angrily. _Maybe if someone didn't attack my helpless cat and tried to talk and make plans with me, I wouldn't have to spy..._

She knew he couldn't hear her, not without her touching him, speaking to him or forming a psychic link with him.

Haggar's eye twitched before she slowly looked down at Kova whose tail was thrashing in complete irritation. She tilted her head slightly.

...An idea slowly crept into the witch's head that causes a small smile to form. Ah she knows a perfect punishment and incentive for them to focus more on the mission. It would be painful but at least it would be effective in their performance.

"I think I know what might help resolve your little conflict...and help you two better work together."

She tensed a bit before Kova is suddenly lifted from her arms.

_What are you doing?_

Haggar didn't answer. She gently pet over the cat, stroking the fur along his head and back as she shifted him in her grip...

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

A white flash if pain crosses over Narti when the connection between her and Kova is suddenly severed. She moved around in a panic. She knocked her chair over as she stands and started smacking around the floor with her tail as she's in complete total darkness.

Kova meowed in alarm when he couldn't feel Narti anymore. He yowled and tried to jump to her but Haggar's grip tightened on him as she holds him in place.

Throk was cringing in his chair as he watched the half breed and his ears drooped at that horrible screeching that fills the room.

C.G. stumbled back with wide eyes as he watched in a panic, "What did you—!?"

" _GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK GIVE HIM BACK **I NEED HIM GIVE HIM BAAAAACK!"**_

Haggar remained completely stoic as Narti slammed her fists on the nearest surface. She remained unmoving and stony as she watched the half breed throw her tantrum. How she slammed her hands down harder with each hit until there's a slight crack of her bones. Her hood slides off with her small ears pressed flat to her head as a soft whimper escapes her.

Her tantrum came to a slow end as she shakily pulled her knees in and shake. Her tail thumps quietly on the floor as she grips on to her head.

It was dark now...it was so dark..so so dark now...

Kova squirmed and meows as he tries to break away. His owner needs him stars smelt it!

Throk just...stared at the other beside him with an unreadable expression. He did not know what to feel honestly. He never saw this stoic general react like this before. It's the most emotional he's ever seen her and it just stunned him.

"You."

C.G. stood at attention and looked at the Witch in a mix of wariness and obedience.

He yelps when the cat is throne at him and he manages to catch him in his arms. Kova squirms and chuffs in panic as he watched his owner and the skinny Galra with wide eyes.

"You will be in charge of caring for the creature in Narti's absence."

Absence? What does she mean by that?

Throk jumped when her glowing hands close over his and Narti's heads and she pushes them together.

"If you two are going to be working together it seems I will need to take initiative to make sure you don't try to kill each other."

"What are you—!"

C.G. covered Kova's eyes and paled as the two both screamed in pain.

Haggar narrowed her eyes as she dug her fingers into their skin slightly and huffed quietly.

_You two will be connected._ her voice echoes softly in their minds, _From this moment until you return with Lotor in chains, Throk will be your eyes and your minds and life forces will be tied together. Therefore..._

Violet quintessence rises and forms a powerful line between their heads and their chests. Narti breathed shakily and her fingers twitch and gripping on to the armchairs with a death grip as Throk's jaw hangs open and arching slightly at the white pain that overwhelms them at the forced bond being made.

_If one of you dies, the other will be sure to follow_.

C.G. gulped thickly and stumbled back as he watches the two of them slump against each other. Throk was twitching slightly as Narti was trembling and wheezing with each breath.

Haggar lowered her hands and she slowly fixed her robes before glaring down at them.

"Don't screw this up."

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	10. Getting to Know You pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this is late, I had a busy weekend and I didn’t have enough energy to write it yesterday.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! I’ll try to post again this upcoming weekend!

_It's dark..._

_Everythingnis dark. Everything hurts and aches._

_Where am I?_

_I can't see...!_

_Please...please..._

_Dont leave me alone._

Throk felt his head pounding as he slowly came to consciousness. The headache that crashes down on him reminds him of his hangovers during the shore leaves of his academy days. Now multiply that by 100 and it describes exactly how he feels right this moment.

The bright lighting of the white room didn't help as he raised his arm to block it out. The ringing in his ears dulled in comparison to the pain of each pulse of his head.

"Mmmm..."

He lowered his ears a bit and opened his mouth in a near silent moment of pain as when he tried to move his head to look around,

Oh stars did he go out drinking and have a blackout drunk moment with C.G.?

...Where was C.G.? Did he leave? No wait. Wait. If Throk had gone drinking and was hungover, his clawed friend would be there to smack him on his aching head and scold him for being so careless.

A pained grunt left his mouth as he attempts to move his other arm...

...only to find he couldn't lift it up because there is _something heavy on it._

A deep dread slowly creeps through him as he moved his hand down slowly over his face and then looked over. He stared at the the blurred form of light and dark blues beside him. He blinked a bit to let his vision adjusted and the ringing started to dull slightly.

And there beside him, still as a statue save with a rise and fall of her chest was the last person he ever wanted to wake up beside.

Narti stiffened when she felt the warm body beside her shift. Out of instinct, she curled over the limb under her with her tail slipping around one of the other's limbs. Her breathing was shaky as she gripped on to the strange body beside her. Where she felt a connection coming from.

She was scared. She couldn't see anything. Why couldn't she see anything? Where was Kova? Why wasn't her cat here?

_He should always be here...I should always feel him..._

Throk bit back a screech when she moved her hand up his front and to his face. He grits his teeth with his eye twitching slightly at the unexpected touch over his chest. A strained snarl escaped him when he felt her slip into his mind.

_Kova?_

Throk winced when he 'heard' her in his mind. Her voice seemed to resonate within the confines of his skull that only increased the pain of this terrible headache.

He grits his teeth before he turned and glared weakly at her, "No. Not Kova. Throk."

The reaction was almost instant.

She scrambles blindly away from him when she hears his voice and ends up crashing to the floor. Frantically she moved herself back until she hits the bottom of the medical bed next to them before a clicking whimper escapes her when the headache grows worse. Throk hissed and gripped his ears as his eye twitches.

"Hnnnghhaaargh...quiznak...!"

"I recommend not doing that."

Throk snapped his head up (immediately regretting it when his neck gives a small crack) and stared at the doctor standing before them. The Doctor sighed as she pulled out a stylus and look3d at the data pad as she spoke.

"You two can't be more than a few feet apart right now or the headaches become worse."

Narti hissed slightly as she lowered her little ears and trembled slightly. That connection...

"May I...inquire...why!?" Throk groaned and slumped back covering her eyes again as the headache had morphed into a migraine.

She looked up a moment, before she placed the data pad down and walked to Narti. All the half breed heard before hold hands lift her up to her feet. She keened weakly when she found herself being laid down again.

"K-keep her away—!"

"You cannot be apart more than a few feet for the next eight hours," The doctor cut him off, her eyes narrowing warningly, "Otherwise the headaches will grow worse and you'll have to stay closer longer."

_What do she mean?_

Throk almost jumped out of his own skin when she heard her voice again in his head. He looked at her and glared slightly. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't confused as well at what the doctor was saying. He tried to shuffle away from her so they weren't touching but the doctor cleared her throat rather loudly.

"What did I just quiznaking say?"

He groaned and thunked back, before hissing in regret of the action. Narti clenched her hand into a fist as she curled up slightly. The last thing she remembered...

**_Don't mess up._ **

Her tail curls when she remembers Haggar. The Witch's voice in her...in their heads.

She could feel Throk's mind even when she had scrambled away from him. The only way that was possible was...

The Doctor stepped back when her tray of tools is knocked down to the floor by Narti's angry tail and the sudden angry movement made Throk jump with a start. Narti turned her back to Throk, and pulled her knees in tighter as a quiet hiccup leaves her.

She should have known...she should have realized this would happen. She should have been more careful should have stayed low instead of making trouble.

Her only friend was gone now too.

She felt her partner's weak glare in her back, but at the moment she didn't care. Her eyes were gone and she knew she'd only be able to see by depending on that son of a yupper bitch.

Throk slowly rolled on to his back as best he could and ignore the woman. He should have known the witch would pull something like this. After all she liked to make life miserable for everyone that isn't Zarkon.

_And here I thought my punishments were over..._

...

"Are you sure that was wise?"

Haggar didn't look up as she quietly was looking over some items she had managed to snatch from their latest takeover to study. She hummed as she took h r time to answer.

The Druid stood, waiting for the High Priestess to speak. To be honest he didn't know why he was questioning her decision to begin with but...he'd never seen her do this to two people who appeared to abhor each other.

Once the Witch had finished her tinkering she turned slowly with a soft swipe of her robes. Her yellow eyes looked coldly at the mask he wore.

"If we are to succeed, then I must do what is in the best interests for the Empire," She answered quietly, "They are going to be capturing Lotor...and this forced connection they will have to learn to work with each other. Become more efficient. Determined."

He tilts his head, "And what if they die?"

She brushed something off her sleeves, "Well...such is the price for failure."

_I won't fail this time. We will capture Lotor and those who would try to protect him..._

Haggar looked up at the Druid, "Prepare Zarkon's injections. We will speak no more of this for now."

Slowly the tall being bowed to her, almost toppling over slightly from his height.

"Of course High Priestess."

...

C.G. grunted as he felt something lightly sway over his nose.

He didn't not sleep well at all through the night and had just been able to get to sleep a mere few hours ago. He opened his eyes groggily and blinked when that thing swished over his face again.

A paw lightly patted over one of his eyes, followed by a mewl.

Ah. Right. He has a cat now.

"Mmmm..."

"Mroooooowr."

Kova's eyes peer down at him from his perch on the other's head. The poor cat looked like he hadn't slept well much either. He was so worried about his owner...

A claw gently reached up and stroked between his ears soothingly. Slowly Kova slid off the other's head and curled up beside him face to face. He mewled sadly as his ears drooped.

"...I know..." C.G. sighed, "...I'm worried too..."

About his friend Throk. About how this will affect him further. The guy already was a bit shaky from his time with the Druids. He can only imagine what's going on with him now since Haggar and the Doctor had kicked him and Kova out of the med. bay.

A shiver runs through him as he pulls the blankets up on his shoulders when he remembered what Haggar did to those two. The sheer amount of quintessence made his hair frizz a bit and sent a newfound wave of utter terror for the woman coursing through him. He closed his eyes and sighed when the car started purring sadly and curled into the crook of his neck.

"I hope they'll be ok..."

"Mrooow..."

"Throk's always been a decent friend...even if I've had to pull his ass from the fire on more than one occasion..."

"Mrow?"

"I know he has a temper," he yawned as he lightly strokes Kova's back, "But he's not so bad once you've won him over..."

Kova mewled and made himself comfortable. He might as well, since he had a feeling he wouldn't see his owner for a while.

But at least he's with someone who gives good scritches.

C.G. gave another soft sigh before he slowly pulled he cat into a hug.

"...You hungry?"

Those kitty ears perk right up followed by a long meow.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_I hope you and your partner work this out Throk...I don't want to lose anymore friends..._

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	11. Getting to Know You Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here’s the newest chapter, hope you guys are enjoying this so far!
> 
> Has not been beta read and will try to update on weekends or as close to weekends as I can.

The few hours stuck next to each other was awkward.

Neither could get comfortable on that single bed and their assigned medic wouldn't let either one of them lay down on one of the roll always. By the time they could pull away from each other without sudden migraines their bones creaked and spines cracked a bit from the tension of lying still so long and the odd positions the had to take.

Narti made a deep trill from the back of her throat as she felt the taller of them pull away.

The moment she felt empty space she streatched her limbs and tail out as far as she could with a soft purr.

Aaaah...much better.

"Ugh.." Throk stoke uo and then leaned back, then forwards and moved to crack his fingers...

...and almost fell down when the shakes suddenly hit him. He lost his balance and leaned on another medical bed that was next to theirs. He gasped and gripped on to the sheets as he takes in deep, shaky breaths.

Narti jumped at the sudden soft thump of him moving. The connection hits her and she's almost tempted to go through it to use his eyes.

But...it was too different. Too different from her normal companion who opened up to her so willingly and let her use his eyes however she wished.

This though? This was a forced bond, forged by an outside force instead of naturally made between two beings with a close bond.

It made her feel violated. Like someone had just reached in and forced them together almost like how a child pushes their toys together even if they didn't match. She slowly hugged herself when she felt phantom shakes slowly pulse through her body and she had to lay back to try and gain control of herself.

"Qui-i-izna-a-ak..." He he grits his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut with each muscle spasm.

They died down as quickly as the muscle spasms has hit him. He took in deep breaths and slowly turned over to bow his head.

_...Sick._

There's a slightly creak from how hard he pushed his teeth together when he heard her in his head. The last place he would _ever_ want this traitor. He slowly turned over and glared at her angrily.

"...If you can talk, then why are you in my head?"

She almost recoiled at the poisonous tone that drips from his voice. She needed a moment to keep her breathing steady. She had to remember this wasn't Kova who would answer with purrs and mewls. No this was a being of higher sentience who was going to talk back.

Something she has to adapt to.

_...Easier. Not used to someone talking back though._

His eye twitches as he stood up and towered over her. He knows he can't hurt her or kill her. He can't do anything to her without hurting himself if what the Witch said to them during this...forced bonding.

"Whatever..." he sat on the edge of the bed.

She flinched when she sensed him so close suddenly. She shifted so her back was to him and that they weren't touching. They had been close enough as is she wasn't about to indulge in more of it if she didn't have to.

The hiss of the door drew both of their attention as her ears twitch.

Throk turned his head with a scowl as one of those cadets walked in, saluting them both.

"Vrepi—"

"What the quiznak is it?"

The cadet swallowed thickly, "...Haggar wanted me to bring you both to the labs...and...you have 13 hours to get dressed, gather supplies, GAC, your armor and rations for your mission."

Narti hisses quietly.

"...Of course."

...

"High Priestess Haggar I really do not think—"

"I did not bring you here for your input, Commander."

C.G. barely kept himself from growling at her as he picked at a seem in one of his claws while glaring at her back. Honestly he really just wanted to rip her a new one right then and there.

But he knew that one way to die is to piss off the woman who gave you the prosthetics you adorn. Especially with her being so close to the Emperor. He watched the scientist who had created the suits as he was compacting them for the wearers.

"...What was the point of forcing a bond on them?"

Haggar's hand twitches and there's a soft sound of something breaking somewhere.

_Chattier than normal are we?_

_"_ This mission is of high priority. There was little time for one to form naturally and at their pace they wouldn't have been able to work together as well as they should. So I took initiative," a spark of violet dances between her finger tips a moment before she hummed quietly.

C.G. slowly took a step back and tried to ignore how his pulse sped up. He couldn't help but be terrified of her.

The witch was unpredictable, calculating and very very cruel when she wanted to me.

He could only hope he wouldn't be the next target in one of those robeast coffins.

...

Throk changed quietly with his back to the half breed into a basic undersuit, feeling a touch bit irritated and trying to give them both some privacy.

Well...it's not like she could see him, but he also didn't want to see her change.

His ears twitched as he heard her struggling slightly.

Narti had to do a thorough feel of her suit before trying to figure out how to slide into it. Honestly...it was like she was a cub trying to figure out which clothing went where since that was the only time she could remember not having an animal companion helping her see. She slowly opened it where she felt the seam, taking in the shape of it in her mind.

She slowly slid one leg in and felt the sleeve sliding over it before slipping in the other leg...

The ex-commander grunted when he felt her stumble into his back a bit when she miscalculated the other sleeve. Throk looked back and blinked at her.

"Watch where you are—" he trailed off at the sight of the scar the peaks at one side of her neck. He blinked softly at the sight of it, and how it gave a slight glimmer befor she fixed herself and slipped her arms into the sleeves. His eyes moved to the patterns along her back that went down over her tail.

She froze a moment before she tensed up slowly.

_Are you staring at me?_

He stepped back to avoid the swipe of her tail when it tried to search for his presence.

"No, of course not..." He lowered his ears a bit, "Why would I be?"

She huffed an moved around a bit, trying to reach back to hook in the zipper. But that was easier said than done without eyes for her to watch herself through. She writhed a moment to try and reach as far back as she could.

A grunt escapes her before she hisses in frustration. She slapped her tail down hard on the floor in agitation as her hands clenched into fists. Stars smelt it, why was this so much more difficult now?

**_You became too dependent on your companion._ **

Her nails dig slightly into her palms at the familiar voice in she head as she took in a shaky breath. Why...why was she only thinking of him now? Of all times...

Throk watched her ordeal. He would have laughed if it wasn't so sad to watch her struggle and sure he hated her but even he wasn't that cruel.

"...Do you require assistance?"

Narti froze. Her ears twitch slightly as she turned her head in his direction a bit.

That...was unexpected. She wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just saying it to pull some cruel prank...

... _I will smack you if you try anything._

She stood perfectly still. It was almost eerie with how she held herself like a stiff stone statue. The only sign of life was her breathing that raised her should ever so slightly.

The moment his fingers lightly brush over her skin to get the zipper she almost jolted a bit. The touch was soft on her shoulder before she felt the zipper being moved and heard a soft click. He placed his hand lightly at the name of her neck so he could hold the zipper together so it was easier to pull down.

And tried to focuse _solely_ on the zipper.

_What the quiznak is wrong with you? She's not your friend, she is mot definitely not your lover, she is only of use for your mission that will lead to your freedom!_

He huffed and finished the zipping quite sharply and ignored the slightly jump.

"Let's go."

And tried to ignore how his cheeks were darkened in a slight blush.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	12. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the lateness, it’s been stressful lately. Hopefully I’ll get a new chapter in by the weekend! Hope you guys enjoy! And I’m sorry it’s so short.

"...There's only one bed."

"Yes."

"...There's ONLY one BED."

"I know ex-commander Throk."

Throk's eye twitched slightly as he stared at the schematics of their ship from the Witch. Of all the things the Witch has _done_ of all the INSANITY of the past week...he is now driven anotherinch further towards the idea that maybe _maybe_ none of this was really worth it.

Narti has her arms crossed and head turned away as she listens. She still hasn't tried to use Throk for her eyes as Haggar was briefing them on their transport so they weren't left scrambling to figure it all out throughout the mission.

"Why is there only one!?"

"Because your bond with each other is still fragile and you will both require some contact for a certain amount of time."

"How _much_ time?"

"One hour. At least. Thought it's recommended you stay closer for longer."

He growled slightly. How could she be so calm? Like this was just a _normal_ mission?

_Stars this hasn't been normal from the beginning, why am I even surprised!?_

_Hush._

He glared at Narti when she had shushed him, her tail swishing softly across the ground. She twitched her ears slightly towards Haggar to listen better. When she heard Throk's thoughts they distracted her from listening. The last thing she ever needs is to be distracted.

"You're armors are prepared and all necessary weapons are accounted for. Resources are packed and reasonably rationed for use. Do not waste any of it," Haggar hissed, "You are agents to the Empire. Please do be smart about this."

Throk gulped as the pointed look she gave him when she turned her head.

Narti's tail hits the floor as she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders up slightly to make herself smaller. It was slowly sinking in that she was really going on this mission with someone she's been forcefully bond to...

And she was alone. She was completely alone with this stranger.

"Now, take the next hour to make final preparations and farewells if you so wish."

With a huff, Throk bowed stiffly, "Vrepit Sa..."

"Oh. And by the way," Haggar turned to face them fully, "Narti will need you to be her eyes. So make sure that happens before you two leave."

It was almost in perfect unison when they both cringed. Of course she'd notice that, why wouldn't Haggar notice that?

A noise escaped Narti that sounded like a whine.

...

"So...when you need to see do you just...take over?"

He swore the way she turned her head that if it were possible Narti was glaring at him.

They had taken most of the hour to gather up clothes and personal items such as certain blankets, pictures, trinkets to pass the time...

Or well Throk did. When he had stepped out of his room, Narti was waiting right where he'd left her in front of his door. His ears flopped a bit as he walked beside her and waited for some form of response.

_...No._

Throk raised a brow, "Why not?"

_Because I only control minds when I need to. Not because I want to._ She placed a hand on the wall, feeling along the cool metal and giving a quiet huff, _If I want to see it is only if you allow me to see._

"...Hmm. So...then your cat allowed you to see?"

_Yes. We have...had a strong bond._ She tried to quicken her pace so she wouldn't have to speak with him anymore than she has to. She swallowed down a lump in her throat.

"Well..forgive me if I don't exactly trust you in there."

_Oh believe me the feeling is very much mutual. But in case you did not notice we have a Witch on our case._

He just rolled his eyes, "I am well aware of our situation. Though I would think you would have learned how to move without eyes considering how you fight, Lizard-breath—ACK!"

Hearing him trip gracelessly was worth the light throbbing pain in her ankle.

_And I would think you would know to keep an eye out for my tail when you try to insult me, gremlin._

...

"Lord Zarkon. Throk and Narti are near ready for departure," Haggar bowed to her Emperor, keeping her head down.

She could hear him shifting in his throne, how the armor scraped on the familiar stone of his throne as he sighed heavily. He was curious about something...

"...You forced a soul and mental bond between Throk and Narti?"

There's no bite to his rough voice, only interest and curiosity. Something she rarely saw, let alone heard from him. It was rather nice to hear.

"Yes, my liege. Due to the importance of this mission, I thought it prudent they have the bond. It will...help I think with their efficiency and hopefully increase our chances of finding Lotor."

A quiet rumble leaves him as he leans back a bit more, "Can you promise that?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up slightly to meet his eyes.

His violet ones seemed to bore into hers, "Can you promise that the forced bond will increase their chances of finding Lotor?"

"...Yes Sire," she kept the edge from reaching her voice. She couldn't show any doubt, not now. Not when he is still not one hundred percent.

_I must be strong and ensure this Empire stays standing..._

"I shall go and see them off, sire."

"Haggar."

She paused and looked back.

"...Remember. If they fail, then they are of no use to me. Of no use to the Empire," If it were possible the violet glow to his eyes grew cold, "And I do not want useless things bringing it down."

"Of course not sire. I will make sure they don't fail."

_And if they do..I'll see to it myself their heads are delivered to you on a platter of luxite._

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	13. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo I hope you guys all enjoy the new chapter for Unlikely Pair, will try to update sooner on weekends and I’m gonna try and write more multi-chapter fics.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was expected that they were nervous.

Who wouldn't be for a mission like this? All that planning, all the precautions that were in place, the measures Haggar went to with them to ensure success...

Well. It's a surprise these two haven't cracked or snapped at some point.

Throk looked at the ship and just took it in a moment. His last chance to serve. How only chance at redemption. To prove joe worthy he was of becoming a commander.

It all rode on this.

Narti shuffled her feet beside him as she uses her tail to feel ahead of her. It tapped slightly at the metal ramp on front of her as she makes her way up to the ship. She heard Throk's footsteps as he follows her.

Both tried to keep some distance without any painful strains of this accursed connection forced upon them. Haggar wanted them to work together? So be it. But it will be a fun day in the Six Levels of Torment before they become even marginally close to friends let alone partners.

When they came to the room, a mutual suffering sigh escaped them both as they rerun painfully reminded there is only one bed. Sensing his ire, Narti slowly turned her head in his direction.

_...Remember. It's all temporary._

"Indeed," Throk spat, "...I call the side next to the wall."

...

_"...I'm hungry."_

"We literally just stopped 1 quintet ago. You'll be fine."

" _But—"_

Acxa glared at her through the screen warningly as she steered the ship, shutting Ezor up mid whine as Zethrid now sat in the cargo bay of their Sincline ship. She sighed as she closed her eyes a moment with dark circles having formed under them. They've been going on like this almost non stop save for the little areas they would rest in for a few ticks to catch their breath and hopefully get a quick meal.

Its been...Stars she didn't even know how long it's been since Lotor got away.

_It feels like it's been weeks..._

_"...Sooooo what's the next option anyways?"_ Zethrid's voice spoke up over the comm.

"Hmm.."

_"You said we had one option left but you haven't said jack, Acxa."_

"You'll see soon," Acxa sighed heavily, "...Ezor I'm going off for a while...can you steer us for now? Just keep going straight..."

_"You got it."_

She nodded before she turned off the comm. The moment she's sure they can't hear her, Acxa takes in a sharp, ragged breath around the lump she's been keeping shoved down to the back of her throat up until this moment.

Her vision blurs as she leaned back in her seat as she tries to keep herself from falling apart...and failing miserably. So much...it was all so much...

Why did Lotor have to kill Narti? Why wasn't he able to protect them like he promised? Why...why didn't they at least take her with them to bury her somewhere...?

Everything she's been pushing down just came crashing into her like a sledgehammer to a wall.

"Mmm...nnnghhhh..." She hiccuped a bit as she turned on to her side and curled up.

_I lost my friend, we betrayed our leader and everything is slowly falling apart...I...I don't even know if we can pull this off..._

She grits her teeth and squashes the last line of thinking. She can't allow herself to think that. They just needed the right leverage to give Zarkon over the Paladins to get Lotor and return to the Galra Ranks...it's their only option. They have to do this or they would all end up dead.

_I didn't drag myself out of the gutters for us to be stopped now._

Acxa took in a deep breath and looked up to stare at the stars they passed.

_...I hope you're witnessing us from somewhere Narti...I hope you're at peace and proud of us..._

_I hope you're proud of me..._

_"Hey Acxa..?"_

She blinked when Ezor's voice came back over the comm. She took in a bracing breath so when she spoke she didn't waver.

"What is it Ezor?"

_"...We miss her too."_

...

Lotor watched as Allura and Shiro walk away from his cell and left him sitting there with a confident smile plastered on his face.

And drops as quickly as it had appeared when he's sure they're gone. Slowly the Prince leans back against the wall and closes his eyes when the exhaustion settles in with the adrenaline and stress slowly seeping out. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his hair hanging over his face to hide his expression.

He...he can still see flashes of her. How his blade meeting her...the blood staining the floor under her body as he stood over her...

Honestly...he believed such a thing wouldn't have bothered him before. He has killed many in his time alive for survival. To keep him and those he considered close to him out of the witch's control.

Rarely does he regret the death of one of Haggar's pawns but this...

Oh this he regrets.

He clenched his hands into fists over his knees. Perhaps...this was less than he deserved...

But he still had a purpose. He still had to put an end to all this senseless violence and bring the Galra empire back into good graces.

Thus why he had agreed to the Paladin's terms that he only be allowed on this ship if he swore not to cause the Paladins any harm. Give them any information they required to weaken the Empire and bring it down to its knees.

Something he had every intention of doing...even if it's not with three people he thought he could trust and trusted him...

Lotor closed his eyes tight and held on the familiar sting of tears as he swallows thickly and wallows in the sudden feeling of utter solitude within his cold, unfeeling cell.

_...I hope you can one day forgive me Narti..._

...

Narti sneezed twice in a row and let off a very startled trill.

Throk...Throk was pressing himself to the side of his chair furthest from her and staring at her with utter disgust. Slowly he reached up and wiped his arm of the wet spray from her nasal cavity with a shudder.

"If you're...quite done, could we start up the engine?"

She nodded in embarrassment as she placed her hands on the armrests. In that moment she tried to reach for Kova—

Ah...right...she couldn't do that anymore could she?

It slowly started to sink in as she heard Throk's typing beside her. She didn't have Kova. She didn't have her friends or Lotor or anyone who she could rely on. No one on her side and no one to trust.

She was alone again. Even with her assigned partner, she never felt so alone since she was a child.

He froze when he felt the heavy loneliness reach him from Narti as Throk pauses in activating the launch sequence. He looked at her slightly from the corner of his eyes for a moment before turning his attentions back to the screen as he frowned.

...Why was her loneliness suddenly bothering him so much? Why should he be bothered by the sadness of a traitorous hybrid who was not only responsible for his memory loss but has worked for the only person that had been responsible for his unjustified punishment?

_Because I know exactly what it's like._

He froze up at the sudden epiphany as the engines started up and the ship begins its take off into space...

And thus was beginning of their mission.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	14. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update, my motivational juices were low and I’ve been dealing with mental stuff.
> 
> Hopefully I can post more soon. Enjoy!

The next few days were filled with silence between them both.

And every moment trying to avoid each other was awkward, uncomfortable and agitating. Sharing a bed didn't help much with their situation either. How does one keep from touching the other without being half awake? Or keep Narti from unintentionally entering Throk's mind?

Like now for instance.

They had their backs to each other uncomfortably as Throk's ears were pinned to his head and he just stared at the wall.

He could feel her at the edges of his mind. Like she was probing along his brain. It almost felt like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she _should_ say anything. He tapped at his arm with his eye twitching slightly.

It's been so quite between them that he could hear things on the ship clearer than he ever did on the Main Fleet.

Even on his own fleet ship with his crew the silence was never so heavy.

_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp._

His ear twitches and he raised his head a moment.

Narti's tail was lightly thumping against the a bed as she shifts a little further away from him and closer to the wall. He narrowed his eyes a moment, then turned his head slightly to look at her back.

"...You want to switch sides?"

She stilled a moment...then sighed.

_Yes._

...

"Mrooooooooowwww!"

"Mmmmm..."

C.G. peeked slightly from under the pillow covering his head when Kova was tugging on his prosthetic claw. He gave soft growls and gripped the appendage with those paws of his before practically wrapping his limbs around it.

"...Yes cat?"

"Mrrroooow."

"What?"

"Meow!

"You'll need to speak up a bit more please I don't speak fluent feline."

Kova lowered his ears before he moved around and then shimmies up C.G.'s arm as his claws dig into his night shit and pulls himself up on to the galra's back...

And playfully bats at his ponytail. The cat pulled it between his paws and lightly noms on it.

"...That's one way to be an alarm clock."

He pulled the pillow from his head and lifts it before looking back with tired eyes. Kova releases the ponytail and just lays there before purring deeply. He mewls and swishes his tail before stretching his legs out in front of him and kneading his paws into those shoulders.

"Mrowr~"

"Yes yes don't be so smug you little brat cat."

The only answer for him was Kova moving up to rest his chin on the galra's head.

...

"Has the informant reached them yet?"

Ladnok sucked on her teeth quietly to keep from rolling her eyes when the witch's grating voice fell upon her ears. She took in a quiet, deep breath before answering.

"Not yet, but they should be in contact with the two within a couple more doboshes," _that is if those idiots haven't killed each other..._

The Witch seems to slide quietly across the ground as she moved up beside the commander and looks down at the console and screen. She huffed softly before narrowing her yellow eyes.

It made the large woman Galra tense slightly. She wasn't a mind reader. She didn't know what went on in that woman's head. She didn't want to know what went on in that twisted creature's head and what ideas she was cooking up.

She had learned that the hard way never to fuck around with Haggar.

"...Why aren't you keeping track of them?"

The Commander jumped with ice shooting through her, "What...!"

Haggar swiped her hand over the console before bringing up the screen, "I gave specific orders to keep track of their ship and I don't see it on here. Why is that?

Her eyes seemed to burn into Ladnok, demanding an answer.

"I..I assure you we are able to keep track of them. There is no need for constant surveillance though—"

"There is a need for it," Haggar glared at her, "What if they try to make a break for it? What if they think they can get away and not have to face the consequences? And not only would it be a waste of resources..." if it were possible, Haggar suddenly seemed to grow taller and was now eye level with the commander, "..But we would have two more potential threats to our security.

For such a small being the witch could be just downright terrifying. Make people feel small compared to the amount of power that resides in her weak looking body. Unless you were a commander or general who spent enough time around her it could be very easy to underestimate the witch.

"...Two more?"

Haggar slowly lowered herself down and took in a slow deep breath, "I want you to lock on to their coordinates and keep track of their movements, and make sure that informant gets there and gets there without any hassle."

How she kept her breathing steady as she puts her fist to her chest was a mystery, "Vrepit Sa..."

_How did Sendak or Raht survive as long as they did with her?_

_..._

"...Why are you always probing at my head?"

Narti twitched her ears at the question but made no other movement. She felt the bed creaks as the slim Galra moved around a bit to turn over and she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. It was like for for a few minutes before she gave a heavy sigh and moved slightly to make herself more comfy.

_Need to bond._

Throk raised a brow at her and huffed, "No schlog," he huffed, "Sure, just let someone who worked for the man who ruined my life into my head...it's not like it's possible you helped him bring me down to the status of a prisoner..."

_...Then we may as well kill each other right here._

He jolted a bit when she suddenly was on his space, a hand slamming against the wall behind him. Ice shot through him as his eyes widen as he stares at her and tensed up terribly.

_A bond like this isn't something to take lightly. It takes years to form a bond of this depth._ There's a quiet creak of her nails digging into the wall behind his head, _If we can't figure out how to make this work, then things will only grow more difficult._

Throk lowered his ears, "...Then what do you propose we do then?"

Narti was quiet a moment. She twitches her ears and her tail flicked a bit.

_...Mental Merge_

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	15. Shenanigans and Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are growing between Narti and Throk as Kova is finding ways to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence my dears, I have been a bit side tracked and this new season of Voltron has destroyed me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter and will try to update soon!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

As if right in cue, the ships alerts went off about an incoming ship.

Throk sat up and brought up a holographic screen and quietly looked for the transmission link he's hoping is there before connecting. As he waits he feels a chill up his spine and he looks back slightly at Narti.

If his partner had eyes he was sure that they would be searing into him.

Relief fills him when turns back and sees the link connect and he sees the face of a Galra with his hair crest tied back in a simple ponytail and markings that go over his eyes and down over he cheeks.

_"Commander Throk, this is lieutenant Letch of General Branko's Fleet. Are you and your...companion in the clear?"_

Ah. Letch. Yes he remembers meeting him in the meetings with Emperor Zarkon many times before. They weren't really friends but they certainly knew of each other. It was rather...nice to see a familiar face.

"Yes Lieutenant. You may proceed," He pretended not to see how Narti's tail smacked the floor slightly and how she tensed at the other galra's tone when addressing her.

_"There's an Unilu who claims to have information about Lotor's whereabouts we are sending on to your ship for security purposes of course..."_

Throk was silent and still as he listened, the only show that he was laying attention was the light twitching of his ear here and there. Or well...trying to listen.

He tried to ignore the light prodding against his mind. He took in a deep breath and kept alert as his mind was trying to brush it way as nonchalantly as he could.

When Letch stopped talking he leaned forwards—away from _her—_ and nods.

"We will prepare the interrogation brig for when you arrive."

_"Excellent. We should arrive at these coordinates in 72 doboshes."_

Throk tried hard to keep his eye from twitching. Oh stars were they serious!? Three more days alone with...with...

"Very well," Throk sighed quietly and then narrowed his eyes slightly, "This Unilu best have information that proves useful, Lieutenant Letch. Vrepit Sa.

" _Vrepit sa."_

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he leans back—

—right into Narti, if the startled chirp and the feel of a warm body against his back. He squawked and moved away in a sudden panic, ignoring the painful tug of that blasted bond the witch forced on them. He grits his teeth and digs his claws into the wall a moment before taking in a deep breath.

She herself had moved to the other side of the bed across from him, gripping the head of their single cot to steady herself her head bowed slightly. He could see those tiny ears twitching and listening for him as the incessant prodding had stopped from her moment of surprise. With a suffering groan, Throk sat up and slowly shifted over to her.

"...Did you get everything he said?"

"..." she nodded her head.

"Good. Come we need to set the ship on course to meet with Branko's," He huffed quietly.

Theres a moment of silence. And for a moment Narti thought he may have already left very quietly—

She trills in slight panic when he grips her wrist and tugs her forwards. She stumbled a moment to find her footing before giving an annoyed hiss.

"Hey, I don't have to take you with me," He hissed.

_Yes you do, moron._

He growled and glares at her when she speaks in his mind, "Can you not remind me?!"

_No. You need to let me in and soon. Mental merge._

"Not today."

_Soon._

"Hopefully not too soon."

He tried not to smirk when she growls and her fangs show for a moment before she huffs and walks past him shaking her head in annoyance.

...

Haggar hummed quietly as she watched how the two interacted. So far neither of them have tried to kill each other so that's a good sign so far. She clasped her fingers and rested her chin on her hands as she tried to push back her troubled thoughts.

Ever since she woke her Emperor up from his coma like state he's just been...off.

When she had returned to report to him about Narti and Throk, she'd been told by a guard that Zarkon had gone out down to plan out a new search tactic with Trugg and Gnov. She didn't want to admit it...but that had stung. It stung in a way she wasn't used to.

Did he not think that the two would be able to pull it off? Did he not trust her judgement? Did...Did he not want her help?

The Witch narrowed her eyes before she slashed her hand through the orb and turned to her shelves of objects. There's no use dwelling on such ridiculous things.

She was Zarkon's advisor, his trusted witch, always by his side and coming up with ways to expand and keep the Empire running.

_Like a good Empress should..._

She shoved that into the back of her mind. No...she was no Empress. Not now, not ever.

That title died in her past life...if she could even call it that. She took in a deep breath and then pushed her hair back from her face and looked up. She still feels like it didn't sit well with her. That name didn't fit her and the way she looked before in Zarkon's mind didn't fit her...no. She was not her anymore.

_Keep telling yourself that._

She growls and turns to go and focus on more important things...even if her head was beginning to ache from the strain.

...

Kova slowly peaked over the desk with narrowed yellow eyes at the round, chubby Galra sitting at a desk and going over reports and files. The cat swishes his tail back and forth as mischief glows in his eyes before ducking down. He'd managed to sneak away from the nice Galra who has been giving him such good scratches and taking care of him until owner returns and all he wanted to do was have a liiiittle fun.

The cat slowly snuck his way around the towards of stacked data pads, blending in beautifully with the shadows and keeping out of sight of the chubby Galra with weird ocular visors. He kept as quiet as possible and slowly made his way to the largest stack.

Quartermaster Janka yawned and stretched his arms before leaning back in his chair. He honestly was so bored out of his mind it was a wonder to him him how his brains hadn't turned to mush and leaked out of his ears. Sure he was good at his work. Not just anyone can organize and code reports on the supply routes and the Empirical income. Without him the whole empirem would be bankrupt!

Ah but alas, his line of work is a lonely one since no one else in his fleet could possibly understand how this system works without a thorough and detailed explanation.

He stretched his arms and yawned softly.

"Hmmm, Let's see financial goes under blue..."

He almost jumps ten feet when one of his stacks of data pads are knocked over by an unseen force. He looks around frantically in a moment of panic. He took in a shaky breath and looked around at the seemingly empty room with his ocular visor shifting slightly to look for anyone who might be hiding.

"H...Hello?"

Theres no answer. Janka looked back and forth a moment before he slowly slid out of his chair and lowered himself down to the floor with a grumble about no one around to help him pick up these data pads...

"Everyone's just tooo busy to help me out aren't they? My fellow commanders, my own fleet and even the sentries don't stick around to help me...meh who needs them? No one can do my job, oh no, which is why I'm all alone in this godforsaken office...would be nice if someone stopped in once in a while for a chat..."

He jumps when another stack clatters down to the floor, causing him to stand up stiff as a board and drop the ones he'd picked up. He scans the room and tried to push out any thoughts of spirits messing with him. His ears lowered as he starts to tremble a little bit.

_No no no Janka, there's no such thing as evil spirits. None whatsoever, you're not going to let some stupid prankster get the better of you!_

"Whoever is there, show yourself now or I will have you punished—!l

He spots movement from the corner of his ocular goggles and looked over towards a stack that's about to fall and he jumps down to catch it. He looked around and gulped in fear that he tried—and failed—to push to the back of his mind. He pushed the stack...and then rolled over when he hears another about to fall and lifts one of his legs to stop it with anshout.

"Oh no you don't! One more falling stack and I swear I will skin whoever—NO!" Janka rolls to spot another one.

It was a game of back and forth of him rolling around to stop his precious, organized stacks from falling down to the floor. Oh stars he should have taken Sniv's advice and digitized everything...but that would make it more accessible for the goddamned hackers of those who wished to ruin his work! And like the pits he would ever—

Lost in his thoughts, Janka did not see the movement from the rafters of the ceiling...or the feline figure that decided Now was a good time to jump on his face as he looked up too late to dodge.

_"SWEET MOTHER OF—!"_

...

Not much is know about a Mental Merging. Although it was a well known form of bonding amongst telepathic species and in some cases a sign of a deep connection with someone, it was mysterious and very hard to explain to those who lack a mental ability. In fact unless a bond was established beforehand it is highly recommended that it not be attempted between telepaths and non-telepaths.

Narti took in deep breath as she rubbed her temples as her ears twitch softly as she went over all the information on mental merging that was taught to her. Her teacher's warnings echo in her head almost in a loop as she stays close to the noodle armed gremlin. She winced internally at the slight ache that spreads through her when she tries to lean away.

They had finished setting the ship on course. They would soon be meeting with Branko's ship, with the informant they picked up. She could help a small sinking feeling of unease but she chose not to voice it. Unilu had nothing to gain from lying if it meant they'd get something in return.

But that's not what was setting her on edge. Oh far from it.

When they'd returned to this room to rest everything just...came crashing down on her that she was stuck with him. Until they found Lotor, she was stuck with this...this rude, loud, arrogant...!

All she wanted to do was to _scream,_ wanted to claw and scratch up the room until it's as messed up and chaotic as her mind was. She didn't have Kova, she didn't have her team, she had nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

A wave of sadness crashes over her and she swears there's an ache where her eyes should be. Her throat hurts as she swallows thickly and moves her hands down to rest on her lap as she sniffles silently.

_Why...why is this happening to me? I just...I just wanted to be safe..._

_Why can't I be somewhere safe?_

_**There's no safety for us, child.** _

She dug her claws lightly into her legs at the all too familiar voice inside of her head as she tensed her jaw. She tried to push it back and away as she swallows thickly.

**_Nothing can prepare us for what Fate deals us. The world is cruel and wicked and merciless._ **

_Shut up..._

_**You must show no weakness.** _

_Shut up...!_

_**You must—** _

She slammed her fist down on her knee and growled. No, no she doesn't want to remember that! She wasn't weak and the world wasn't that terrible. It wasn't!

..Or...at least she had thought it wasn't.

...

C.G. groaned as he looked up from his own report work and walked towards the banging on his door. Upon looking st the time he's a little perturbed someone would be up at this hour since most commanders were in bed. And why would someone be at his door anyways? The only reasons he can think of for that was either someone was calling in a favor or, now that he starts to think with each step closer, his new furry roommate had gotten into some trouble.

After all it did not go unnoticed that the cat was not here but that same cat was very smart and had good survival instincts.

Hopefully.

He opened the door slowly with a raised brow.

"...Quartermaster Janka..?"

He jumps and barely has time to catch a yowling Kova when he's thrown at him. He blinks a moment and then holds the cat, lightly petting him with his claws to calm the cat down. Poor cat was shaking...!

"What the hell Janka!?"

The scratched up, disheveled and pissed off Galra suddenly got into the commander's face while growling low in his throat.

"Keep. Your. Vermin. Out. Of. My. OFFICE!"

C.G. blinked slowly as he held Kova, the cat shaking slightly and making small and angry chuffs. He watched the Quartermaster walk away from his door before taking in a deep breath and turning away.

"Man, I haven't seen Janka since academy days, and stars did he let himself go..." He snorted as he lightly strokes Kova's ears, "Let's go and get you some fish you troublemaker."

He's answered with quiet purring as he carries the cat away inside. Unaware of the gleaming vengeful rage swimming in Kova's mind as the feline thinks up a revenge against that mean, old Quartermaster.

...

Throk blinked his eyes open a while later when he feels something warm and wet drip down his cheek. He reached up sluggishly to see exactly what was on his face.

He's a little surprised to see it's tears. He could smell the small traces quintessence in them and if he's quite honest he is slightly perturbed.

Why we're there's tears sliding down his cheeks? He didn't have anything to make him sad or upset or anything like that...

He winces at the way his throat tightens like someone about to cry before he feels the bed shift and he turned his head to look at Narti, frowning slightly. She was curled up with her knees pulled to her chest and her tail curled almost completely arounder herself. The only movement was those little ears of hers twitching slightly.

"...Mmm..." he sat up slowly and gave her a small glare. Was he crying because of her?

He outstretched his hand slowly...before he suddenly is hit with spasms that roam through his body and causes him to slump back with a grunt. Stars smelt it of all the times...!

He almost jumps back out of reflex when a hand touches his shoulder. He looked up at Narti with his fangs bared and ears pinned back to his head. When he hand reaches out to try and touch him again, he backs away before wincing when he moves slightly out of the bond zone.

"Do not touch me..."

_...Hurt..._

"And?" He looked away, "What's it any business of yours? It's just a little spasm..."

_You're still hurt._

Throk growled, "So what!? So what if I get shaky once in a while!? It's not going to interfere with this mission! Is not your problem to fix! In fact it's because of you I ended up in this predicament!"

She recoiled at the venom that seeps into his words. The anger. The animosity...

"The only reason I'm in this mess is because of you! I should be still commanding my own ship, my fleet and bringing glory to the empire on the battlefield but instead I'm on some mission to track down that traitor prince in order to clear my name, and saddled with the likes of you!"

Narti jerked back when she felt his finger jab into her chest.

Throk growled, ignoring how his vision blurs when the tears increase, "I'm in this accursed forced bond until we catch your ex leader and bring him back for stars knows what! So just don't sit there and pretend you give a fuck because once this bond is terminated I'm going to make you regret the day you ever crossed me!"

He blinks and winced at how his voice chokes a bit and now he tears are just pouring out. Stars...stars whymis he crying?

When he turns his eyes back to her he blinks when he notices her shaking in front of him. She's shaking so hard that the whole bed was trembling from it as she reached up and gripped her head and he heard her swallowing thickly.

_...I'm sorry..._

Throk turned away and slumped, shaking his head as he grips his ears, "Just...leave me alone...And don't talk to me..."

He wiped his eyes irritably and tried to push her away as best he could.

Which was hard enough with her already in his head.

...

**_To be continued..._ **


	16. Old Friendships, New Enemies  pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some unexpected visitors on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it, I’m sorry it’s so short.
> 
> But ta daaa!
> 
> Has not been beta read so there may be a few errors.

Urko never did worry much about his well being.

In his line of work he had so much intel to share that to kill him would certainly be more of a waste than keeping him alive. He knows what the Empire wants. He knows what to give without getting caught.

As much as he liked the people in the coalition, thus Unilu wasn't about to put his neck out and die just yet. Oh no he still had a lot of plans to get through and he had every intention of surviving in the empire. Sure it was nice to have friends, who wouldn't want friends in these times? But friends were replaceable. His life? Not so much.

He tapped his arm as he stands next to General Branko and his lieutenant Letch, completely at ease between them.

"...Sooo...how much longer until we reach that other ship?"

Letch took in a deep, bracing breath before he types at the console calmly and brings up a visual of the trail between the ship and the rendezvous point,

"Another couple of vargas," He answers coolly as he types quietly.

"Huh. So I'm just going to stand here until we get there?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. Not much fun are you?"

The lieutenant squints at the Unilu before turning back to set to work, "Hmph. You really think we're going to trust you alone on this ship? Please."

Urko snorts, "Aaaw I'm so wounded Lieutenant! You act like you don't even want me here."

"Oh I don't, but my General insisted you stay."

The double agent just grins nastily at him, before pushing his blue braid over his shoulder with a soft sneer and hums. Ah who cares? After he's dropped off this juicy bit of information, he was home free and back to the Coalition for a while longer before mysteriously going MIA and escaping to a trader outpost.

Branko sighed, "Don't get too comfortable, informant. If you're wrong we can and will find you."

After all...Urko wasn't the only double agent they had in Voltron's ranks.

...

Throk eyed Narti slightly as they'd sit at the small table with their rations out. Considering their circumstances they had to sit across from each other, especially since it was a small table and neither really wanted to eat their food using their laps as tables. They were completely silent as they eat, Throk's ears lowered and not looking at her as he slurps the stew up while she was just poking at noodles she had cooked herself.

She took in a deep breath as her tail slips around the leg of her own chair.

The air was thick with tension between them. If it were a noxious gas both of them would be choking and dying omnthe floor right now with how it filled the whole room.

He sat up a bit and gave her a small glance before looking down as he pushes down a strange, heavy feeling in his chest.

He mentally snarled to himself and shoved that stupid emotion down before he starts eating more vigorously. No. No he will NOT feel guilty for his outburst! Why should he? He was right wasn't he!? He shouldn't even be in this situation right now. He really shouldn't. All he wanted was to be back on the Main Fleet where he belongs and making plans with the others!

C.G., Raht, Pror—

...No. Wait not Prorok. In fact he shouldn't think about him, or Raht even. And not Thace either.

They were gone. Like Sendak and Haxus were gone. Throk frowned a bit deeper as his ears lower when he realizes that almost three fourths of Zarkon's inner circle was...gone. It was pretty much just him, C.G. and Gnov.

Though he was never really on particularly good terms with Gnov, so when he thinks about it it's just him and C.G.

The more he thought about it, the deeper the sinking realization seemed to set in. Even if he pulled this mission off things were going to be so different. New commanders in high command with only two people he knows from the old group. New commanders he would have to learn about, commanders who would need to learn the ropes, who were excitable and eager to please. Who were nowhere near ready for the weight of a fleet's lives on their shoulders.

_...It's never going to be the same again is it?_

He looked up when Narti bowed her head and there's a soft wheezing sound from her as she pushes the bowl away from her and then pulls her knees in and hugs them to her chest. Throk could only blink and stare st her at her sudden change of position.

"...Narti."

She made no gesture or movement to show she heard him.

His ears twitch, "Narti. Are you sick? What is wrong with you?"

Still she made no indication she had heard him.

Throk took in a deep breath...then slammed down the bowl with a snarl and watches her jump.

"What is wrong Narti!? Answer me dammit!"

She turned her face to his direction, her little eats pinned down to her head as she trembles softly. He was sure if she had been born with eyes like Galra, she'd be staring at him.

His eyes narrowed at her, "Well!?"

... _You said not to talk to you..._

Throk stared at her for a moment before he took in a deep breath, "...That was anger talking in the heat of the moment. I still need you to communicate when possible thank you very much."

She flinched slightly, _...Right. Of course._

"Mmmm..." He looked to the side and tried to burn the wall with a glare as his shoulders give a twitch, "...We're still on course for Branko's ship yes?"

Narti nodded softly, _Yes. The ship hasn't budge from the set trail._

"Good."

...

C.G. sighed softly as he checks over data pads and sets them on to a stack for delivery to Zarkon's advisor with Kova curled up on the shelf above his desk. He moved almost mechanically as he gives the lads a quick look over before checking them off without another thought.

He trusts his own soldiers, corporals, generals, and lieutenant under his command to get everything in order. After all he didn't settle for slacking and Lieutenant Cull kept everyone in line when he was on the Main Fleet.

He curses when one of the reports slides from his claws and lands in his desk with a clatter...

...and hitting a small device on his desk and activates it. He stilled a moment when the holographic image formed, causing his ears to flop down as he stares at it.

It was an old image. One taken during academy days.

Hes there with his hands intact, one arm around Throk and another around Prorok. Raht and Sendak stood beside Throk, Raht holding Haxus in a boogie between them. Haxus, despite the situation, appeared to be laughing as they stood together. Oh...that had been such a good day.

They had passed the test for team building together and were the only team not to fall apart under the pressure. They're smiles were those of youth untouched by the years of conquering and warring with planet after planet for quintessence. When they were in it for the glory and fame, friendships forged through the harsh training and how coincidental they all ended up in the highest positions together.

Friendships...now destroyed by the menace that was Voltron.

Quietly C.G. pressed the button to turn it off as he forces back the burning in his eyes that makes them blur. He hiccups and wipes his eyes quietly as he sniffles and swallows the lump in his throat.

_Please...please don't die Throk...I can't...I can't lose anymore friends like this..._

Kova meowed and slowly hopped down to the distressed Galra, rubbing his head under his chin. He sniffs and slowly he picks up the cat, holding him close while stroking his head.

"...I hope your owner can keep that idiot alive..."

...

_"Um...Acxa?"_

She rubbed her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath before bringing up Ezor's screen, "What is it Ezor?"

_"We're getting low on rations..."_ Ezor gulped softly, ragged and tired as she had bags under her blue eyes, _"How close is the outpost...?"_

_Too far..._ Acxa took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to to sigh heavily, "We still have a ways to go...We may have to make a stop somewhere in between though..."

_If we can find a planet that will take us in...this is Galra territory. The likeliness is slim to none..._

The ships scanners suddenly beeped before a screen appears before her.

_"What's going on?"_ Zethrid spoke up over the comm. _"Is there a ship coming towards us?"_

Acxa perked is before she touched a few of the buttons on the console, "Scanning now...it looks like some kind of Galra ship. Too small to be Fleet, too big to be a fighter."

_"Cargo?"_

The hesitant hope on Ezor's made caused a twinge of guilt in Acxa as she grips the controls a little harder. She magnified the image and took in a deep breath, "...I think so."

_"A cargo ship means provisions. Do you think we can...?"_ Zethrid trailed off into a yawn.

"...I'll look into possible entrances. Activate the cloak over our energy signature. The last thing we need is alerting any Galra were in the area before we get what we need," Acxa took in a deep breath, "...I'll go in, you two will remain here."

_"What!? But Ac...!"_

"Do not argue. I am the fastest person out of us three. Besides..." she offers a small smile, "You two work best together. If you lose me you two will be able to get it together."

Ezor looked away and bites her bottom lip _"...I hate your logic. Fine. But if you're in there more than 20 minutes—"_

"You two will leave," Acxa replied, "...Please. I can't bear to lose you two..."

_"...All right Acxa."_ Zethrid murmured sullenly as Ezor remains silent but nods in agreement.

Acxa took in a deep breath, "...All right. Here's the plan..."

...

Something was off.

She felt the chill in her spine that told her of something coming. Something that shouldn't be coming to begin with. Slowly Narti backed up slightly from the ship's console before that annoying, terrible strain hits her. At least it had allowed her some space away from Throk if only a few feet from him in the control room. Where she could sense him sitting in his chair now and making sure the ship was headed where it's supposed to.

Narti made her way towards the pull of the bond until she felt the back of the pilot's chair. She placed a hand on Throk's shoulder slowly and ignored how he jumped and cursed.

"A little warning please!?"

"Shhhhh..."

Throk blinked when she shushed him and when he looked back at her his ears perk straight up, "...What is it?"

_...We're going to have company...get your armor on._

"...Wait what!? Narti!" He hissed when she started to run away. He quickly activates the autopilot and runs after while wincing in pain when the accursed bond strains itself painfully, "Dammit woman what has gotten into you!?"

She stopped and snapped around to face him, before she gripped his shoulders.

_Something is coming. Or someone whose not supposed to be here is coming. Someone...people I know..._

"...What? Are you sure?"

_Yes._

Throk narrowed his eyes, "Who do you think it is?"

_...Definitely someone I was close to. You should go and scan for any ships that are in the area._

She tried hard to keep her hands from shaking slightly. Anger. Shock. Disbelief. How could she not know who this was she sensed the close they're approached? She'd know that sharp, calculating energy from anywhere. Slowly she took in a deep breath as her hand clenches into a fist.

"...Narti. Should we get the armor?"

She turned her head slightly in his direction...then nods to him.

_Yes. I have a bone to pick with them._

...

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
